It's SBURB Time
by WillWork4Bacon
Summary: The twelve trolls complete their game and end up on the meteor because an unseen force rips through their session. This time however, the Earth they created will turn into the Land of Ooo. Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum will go through a SBURB session, and a new adventure takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for checking this out. I have plenty in mind so I hope you enjoy this crossover. Many thanks.**

**I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie Does  
I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does**

* * *

**== Prelude ==**

Twelve trolls stand on a platform, a door at the end of it. They had just won their session of SGRUB. Their prize was standing just feet in front of them. They had gone through one hell of a journey and were finally about to claim their prize, entrance into a new universe, the universe they created. Karkat went for the door handle; everything seemed to slow down in the moment. Just as they were about to claim their prize, a green flash erupted from the middle of the platform. It was in the air above their heads and what seemed like the pure essence of death flowed out. They all just stopped and stared at this strange rift the opened up. Death just flowed out in the form of dark green ghosts. An evil laugh was emitted from the rift that opened up. Before anyone had time to do anything Aradiabot flung everyone into the teleporter in the middle of the platform and she herself flew onto it. Right afterwards, the hundreds of Aradiabots still lingering were all wiped out. An explosion of death rung out and the robots were all destroyed as son as they made contact with it. The platform was now destroyed and left mostly broken. This unseen demon just emitted one last evil laugh and the rift closed up.

The trolls all found themselves in a terminal room on a meteor. They were now in the veil just outside of what would be the medium. Although they would only be there for a few months, much would change for the young trolls. But that is to come later, now they are all trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "OK, WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat yelled out, angered at just losing out on their prize. "IS EVERYONE HERE?" he did a head count and listened as everyone stated 'Yes' or 'Present' the last one was from Aradiabot who he was surprised to see. "HOYL SHIT, YOU MADE IT? OR AT LEAST ONE OF YOU MADE IT." She just stared blankly at him. She tended to do that after Vriska had killed her. "yes it seems i'm the 0nly 0ne th0ugh. the 0ther aradiab0ts were destr0yed by the f0rce that st0pped us fr0m claiming 0ur prize."

"YEAH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ANYWAY?"

"i'm n0t sure. s0me s0rt 0f dem0n that entered 0ur sessi0n"

"WELL YEAH I COULD TELL THAT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE IN THE HELL THAT THING CAME FROM."

"i d0n't kn0w that either 0_0"

"UGH FINE, WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WERE STUCK HERE FOR NOW. SOLLUX, SEE IF YOU CAN GET THESE COMPUTERS RUNNING OR SOMETHING, IT'LL GIVE US SOMETHING TO DO UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO."

"ii can't make an promii2e2 kk. the2e computer2 are pretty crappy." Sollux told him, his face seeming rather relaxed through his red and blue glasses.

"JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN. NOW WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE?"

"we're in the veil 0f the new sessi0n s00n to be, 0n 0ne 0f the mete0rs"

"WAIT, LIKE ON OF THE METEROS BOUND TO BE LAUNCHED AT THE NEW PLANET?"

"i d0n't think s0. this seems t0 be a special 0ne c0nsidering there's a lab and many r00ms 0n it"

"OH, WELL THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR I GUESS. EVERYONE JUST STAY IN THIS ROOM AND DON'T GO ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU TELL ME SO. I'M STILL YOUR LEADER AND I DON'T NEED US FALLING APART NOW."

"Oh come oooooooon now karkat." Vriska replied slyly, and in her normal crude manner. "We're going to 8e here foreeeeeeeever. So what if we want to explore a little?"

"GOG DAMN IT I SAID NO VRISKA. NOW I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET SOME SLEEP. NO ONE KILL ANYONE WHILE I'M OUT." and with that he laid up against a wall and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly, still exhausted from that final battle.

Elsewhere, a new planet was given life. It was called Earth. Over a course of years, the humans who inhabited it expanded and evolved. They developed agriculture, and that then gave into machinery. Machinery then turned into technology. But technology would be it's end. Technology was applicable to everything, technology was applicable to war. Wars had always been a part of life but now they were much deadlier and expanded much more. In the year 2002, earth finnaly gave into the biggest war it had ever seen, The Mushroom War. A powerful bomb was dropped, releasing a gret evil known as The Lich. The Lich would only speed up The Mushroom War, causing destruction of most life and annihilating a whole chunk of the world. Eventually lie would reform, The Lich would be trapped by the hero Billy, and new colonies would form on the globe as well as new life. New creatures appeared, magic arose in the world, and kingdoms and lands were set up across the new world. Our story begins in The Land of Ooo. Humanity had all but gone extinct at this point… for the most part. One boy, Finn The Human is now questionably the last survivor of his race. Finn is currently standing in his bedroom, and he and three friend are about to embark on one of the greatest journeys of their lives.

**== Be Finn**

You are now Finn the Human. You are alone in your house you share with your best friend Jake. You are in your room and standing with your laptop in your arms. You found it on one of your last journeys along with a whole load of treasure from the past. That tends to happen when you go fighting ground trolls out of an old electronics store that was supposed to be lost in time. You managed to get laptops for all your friends. You, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline all had laptops now. You also all used this program you found called Pesterchum. You were using it to talk to your friends whenever you couldn't hang out in real life. Bubblegum had set up an internet connection just for the four of you to use Pesterchum. Today, you were planning on using it. Jake had found a game called SBURB and you two decided you wanted to try it. Jake found out when it randomly appeared in the mailbox one day. The game said it required at least two players but four to six was ideal. You had gotten Princess Bubblegum to agree but Maceline said no. It seemed she saw playing a game over your new laptops as childish. She said she was just going to write new songs that day instead of playing with you three, despite your pretty much begging to get her to play.

You set your laptop down on a desk and turn it on. Jake was currently at Lady Rainicorn's house, watching the place for the last few days while she was visiting her family. You pen your laptop and are near instantly receiving a request from him to chat. You had been using Pesterchum for the past few days to chat while he was away. Now it was time to prepare for your radical new game.

**justiceKingpin [JK] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**JK: finn**  
**JK: your name is still generic**  
**RD: Hahaha, shut up man**  
**RD: How's it going over there**  
**JK: pretty boring just stuck here alone  
****JK: hey you ready to play sburb**

**RD: Man I was born ready  
JK: sweet lets start it up  
JK: you open it first and ill be your server player thing  
RD: Alright man  
RD: You get Marcy to join yet  
JK: nope  
JK: guess you didnt either huh  
RD: Nope  
JK: yeah weve all tried brother  
JK: she just doesnt seem interested in playing a game with us  
RD: Man it just won't be as fun without her**

**RD: 3 is an odd number  
RD: We need her to join  
RD: 3 just isn't as mathmateical as 4  
JK: heh heh  
JK: well try and talk her into it again while it uploads  
RD: Alright I think I will  
RD: In song from this time  
JK: alright good luck with that  
JK: im going to pester you again when your games set up  
JK: later brother  
RD: Later Jake**

**justiceKingpin [JK] ceased pestering radicalDude [RD]**

Alright, time to break down a sick new beat that'll get Marceline on her feet.

**== Be Marceline**

You are now Marceline, and it looks like Finn is pestering you. Probably trying to convince you to play his dumb game with him, Jake, and the princess again, typical. Oh well, might as well entertain him.

**radicalDude [RD] began pestering mischievousChaos [MC]**

**MC: what is it finn?**  
**RD: Oh oh**  
**RD: Check out this sick beat here**  
**RD: And listen princess of fear**  
**RD: Yo we got team in need of a player**  
**RD: Won't you come help us be our dragon slayer**  
**RD: Cause I know you want to**  
**RD: Who Yeah that's right you**  
**RD: Want to join us in our mathematical quest**  
**RD: Come and join up with the best**  
**MC: what was that?**  
**RD: That was my song to get you motivated to join**  
**RD: Did it work**  
**MC: umm… no.**  
**RD: Aww man**  
**RD: Please Marcy?**  
**MC: i said no finn.**  
**RD: Why not**  
**MC: because the game seems dumb.**  
**MC: do you even know the point or story to it?**  
**RD: Umm, no**  
**RD: It just says an experience of a lifetime**  
**RD: And an immersive game which you interact with in real life**  
**RD: Sounds cool doesn't it**  
**MC: no finn.**  
**MC: no it doesn't.**  
**RD: :|**  
**MC: what is that?**  
**RD: That's my serious face**  
**RD: Because i'm seriously disappointed**  
**MC: sorry finn.**  
**MC: tell you what.**  
**MC: i'll write a song about you dwebs playing a game so you can listen to it while you play, kay?**  
**RD: Haha sure thing**  
**RD: Well my game's done downloading so i'll see you later Marcy**  
**MC: later finn.**

**radicalDude [RD] ceased pestering mischievousChaos [MC]**

Well enough of that. You grab your base and head upstairs to get your recording gear. You set it up in your living room, that way you can quick grab food in the middle of recording if you get hungry. You begin to tune your bass and play some radical songs. You open up your recording software and turn on your mic. You finger hits the first three notes before Pesterchum beeps for your attention and ruins your song. *Ugh* probably should have shut that down first. Now what loser is begging you to play this… hold on. Who's this?

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**MC: hey who are you?**  
**MC: what do you want?**  
**GC: H3H3H3H3H**  
**MC: oh my glob, what is with your typing?**  
**GC: H3Y DON'T MOCK M3 1 H4V3 4 D1S4B1L1TY :[**  
**MC: sure you do.**  
**MC: now who are you and what do you want?**  
**GC: C4LM DOWN FUSSY P4NTS**  
**GC: C4NT 4 TROLL JUST H4V3 4 CONV3RS4T1ON W1TH SOM3ON3 W1THOUT R3C31V1NG SO MUCH 4TT1TUD3**  
**MC: how did a troll figure out to use a computer?**  
**MC: aren't you supposed to not be bright and use your strength?**  
**GC: B3L13V3 M3**  
**GC: W3 4R3 TH1NK1NG OF TWO TOT4LLY D1F3R3NT TROLLS**  
**MC: right…**  
**MC: well if you can't see i'm suite busy.**  
**GC: NO 1 C4NT S33 YOU**  
**GC: 1M BL1ND**  
**MC: oh sorry i didn't know.**  
**MC: wait, if your blind how are you reading this?**  
**GC: 1 C4N SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 YOUR WORDS**  
**GC: YOURS T4ST3 LIK3 SOUR BLU3B3RRY**  
**MC: is this some kind of joke?**  
**MC: how did you even get this handle anyway?**  
**GC: F1N3 1LL G3T TO TH3 PO1NT**  
**GC: YOU R34LLY N33D TO R3CONS1D3R PL4Y1NG TH4T G4M3 W1TH YOUR FR13NDS**  
**MC: how do you even know…**  
**GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H**  
**GC: 1 JUST DO 4ND YOU N33D TO JO1N TH3M**  
**MC: look I'll cut you a deal.**  
**MC: if their lives depend on me playing that game i'll join them.**  
**GC: 1T W1LL**  
**MC: what?!**  
**GC: BY3 BY3 ;]**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**MC: hey wait!  
MC: ugh.**

What was that all about? That person was very weird. But now they DO have you reconsidering. Will their lives really depend on you? You decide enough thinking about this is enough, you're not going let her get into your head. You pester Finn again and see his baby boy blue letters collide with your own midnight blue letters.

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**MC: finn, i've changed my mind.**  
**MC: i'll play your stupid game with you guys.**  
**RD: Really**  
**RD: Sweet what changed your mind**  
**MC: oh just something that happened.**  
**RD: What**  
**MC: nevermind it now.**  
**MC: so what do you need me to do?**  
**RD: Ok after Jake's messed around with my thing i'll be your server player**  
**MC: ok, what's that?**  
**RD: I dunno**  
**RD: I think it has to do with the real life interactions bit**  
**MC: oh, ok.**  
**RD: Sweet**  
**RD: Download the thing and i'll pester you when i'm ready to be your server player**  
**RD: Later Marcy**  
**MC: see you then finn.**

**radicalDude [RD] ceased pestering mischievousChaos [MC]**

Alright then. You shut off all your recording gear and pack it back upstairs. You then head to your couch and just float there laptop ready. You download the copy of SBURB that was sent to you and wait for Finn to reach you again. You wonder just what's going to go on with your game. You have no idea.

* * *

**You have no idea Marceline, no idea. Alright hope you enjoyed the first chapter, stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**== Be Finn again**

You are now once more Finn. Your copy of SBURB has been installed and Jake is now your server player. Time to link up and see what's the dealio

**radicaldude [RD] began pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

**RD: Alright man so what's the deal**  
**JK: wow this is weird**  
**RD: How so**  
**JK: i can see you**  
**RD: Wait what**  
**JK: wave your left arm**

You wave your left arm up and down unsure of what's going on.

**JK: yeah holy crap  
JK: i am watching you right now  
RD: That's weird  
RD: What else do you see  
JK: a toolbar with weird machines on it  
JK : let me try clicking and see what that does**

You wait a few seconds for Jake to reply. Suddenly a large wall randomly appears behind you. You turn with surprise, unsure of what just happened.

**RD: Holy crap man  
RD: Did you do that  
JK: yeah i actually did  
JK: it seems like this lets me interact with our house  
JK: Hold on let me check out these machine things  
RD: Alright just don't break anything**

You wait again and hear a machine appear behind you. It looks so weird.

**JK: alright that thing is apparently called totem lathe  
JK: no clue what it does  
RD: Well what else is there?  
JK: i dunno let my put the other two somewhere**

You wait again and hear two more thuds. One below you and one under you.

**JK: alright this thing called cruxtruder is downstairs in the living room  
JK: and theres something called an alchemiter which is where the little tree room was  
RD: What do you mean was  
JK: i kinda had to destroy the roof to place it there  
RD: Hhhh, well at least we got that out of the way  
RD: What now  
JK: it looks like theres a wheel crank on the cruxtruder  
JK: go downstairs and try to turn it  
RD: Will do**

You do an acrobatic backflip out of your chair and head downstairs. You see the cruxtruder and man does it look weird. But you see the wheel Jake was talking about. You try to turn it and it seems something is in the tub in the middle. But the lib is on there tight.

**JK: cant get it open  
RD: Yeah  
RD: Hold on let me go grab a sword and pop this thing open**

You run upstairs and open your closet where you have all of your swords. You pick up your golden sword but it suddenly disappears as soon as you touch it. You freak out thinking you just did something bad when you notice something. You can image a deck of cars and one of them seems out of place. It's a green card that says "Bladekind" on it. You also notice one of these other cards is holding your sword. You wonder…

**== Finn Retrieve Sword**

You sort of just reach over and take your sword. That was weird. Looks like Jake noticed it too.

**JK: woah dude  
JK: what just happened  
RD: It looks like I got this thing called a sylladex  
RD: It's like a bunch of cards that hold stuff  
RD: And one's called a strife deck and it looks like you apply a weapon in it so you can use it  
JK: you apply weapons  
JK: that's weird  
RD: Yeah but now let me go see what's in that tube**

You head back downstairs sword in hand. You hit the top hard and it pops open and there's a bright flash of cyan. A weird energy orb pops out and just floats there. There's also a weird cylinder inside the tube. You apply it to your deck and notice it's called a cruxite dowel.

**RD: Ok dude  
RD: I got this thing called a cruxite dowel  
RD: What now  
JK: huh  
JK: that looks just right to fit in that totem lathe thing  
JK: try it out  
RD: Alright**

You head back upstairs and place the dowel in the lathe. It fits perfectly but not what. You notice there's a card slot in the machine. You place your sword in there and then a small part comes down above the dowel. You hit a button that just lit up and the dowel begins to spin. The small part hits the dowel for a split second and you now have a totem. You also retrieve your sword from the machine and notice it now had holes in it. It seems you can use it just fine however. You then head for the alchemiter outside, figuring it must be the last piece to whatever you're supposed to be doing. You jump out the door and run to the alchemiter. You notice in the downstairs window a countdown ahs begun on the cruxtruder. You wonder what it means. Then there is someone tugging on your pants. You look down to see BMO. "Oh hey BMO, what's up?" you notice he's whimpering. Something's wrong and you don't know what. He hands you a telescope. You pick it up unsure of what he wants. He points off in the sky and you look up through the telescope. You nearly murked your pants.

**RD: JAAAAKKKKEEE  
RD: Jake where are you  
RD: Oh my freaking glob Jake  
JK: whoa calm down man  
JK: whats wrong  
RD: There's a meteor heading for our house  
JK: what  
RD: There is a huge meteor heading straight for our pad  
RD: And there's a countdown on the cruxtruder  
JK: what  
JK: you think the game has something to do with it  
RD: Maybe man  
RD: Sure is too convenient to be a coincidence.  
JK: oh man  
JK: wait pb is pestering me  
JK: ill get back to you after i talk to her about this**

**justiceKingpin [JK] ceased pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**RD: Jake wait**  
**RD: Dang**

**== Be Jake**

You are now Jake the Dog. You are sitting on the roof of your girlfriend's home and trying to help your friend not get murked by a meteor. Princess Bubblegum is trying to reach you on Pesterchum and you figure you could use her advice.

**practicalBiologist [PB] began pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

**PB: Jake, are you aware there is currently a large abundance of meteors heading for out planet?  
JK: what really  
PB: Yes.  
PB: I'm sorry if I interrupted your game but I think this was a more serious matter.  
JK: princess  
JK: i think  
JK: i think the game did this  
PB: What?  
JK: finn said theres a meteor headed straight for our home  
JK: and theres a countdown on one of he machines the game had  
PB: How is that even possible?  
JK: i dont know  
JK: but i think the game did this  
JK: how many are there  
PB: Hundreds, maybe thousands.  
PB: Definitely enough to destroy life.  
PB: It'll be more destructive than The Mushroom War.  
JK: oh man this is bad  
PB: Look, just keep playing the game.  
PB: Maybe there's some way to stop all this.  
JK: alright well try  
PB: Good.  
PB: Now get back to Finn before it's too late.**

**practicalBiologist [PB] ceased pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

You get back to Finn. This is a serious problem.

**== Be Finn again**

You are now Finn once more. You are standing outside by the alchemiter, waiting for Jake to get back to you. You hear the beeps of Pesterchum, it seems he's finally gotten back to you.

**justiceKingpin [JK] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**JK: alright im back**  
**JK: and ive got some bad news**  
**RD: What is it**  
**JK: bubblegum says theres a bunch of meteors coming our way**  
**JK: and theyre probably going to destroy the planet**  
**RD: Holy smokes**  
**JK: yeah**  
**JK: so we need to hurry this up and see if this game lets us stop this too**  
**RD: Alright**

You place the totem on the small platform on the alchemiter and try to figure out how to work this thing. It seems like you did something right because a laser comes down and hits the totem. A stature of a two headed monster appears on your alchemiter. Then things get bright. The meteor is now dangerously close to your house. You panic. You hit the statue with your sword as hard as you can to see if that does anything. Then suddenly everything flashes and you're gone. The meteor makes impact almost as soon as you and the house leave.

**== Be Jake again**

You are now Jake again. What just happened? You saw the meteor hit and now there's just a crater. You are freaking out right now. Where did Finn go? What's going on. You try to contact Princess Bubblegum again.

**justiceKingpin [JK] began pestering practicalBiologist [PB]**

**JK: oh my glob**  
**JK: pb I just lost finn**  
**PB: You what?**  
**JK: he was there one second**  
**JK: and he smashed this stature that appeared in the game**  
**JK: and then the meteor hit and he's not there.**  
**PB: Oh dear.**  
**PB: What does it look like on your viewer of him?**  
**JK: holy smokes hes alive**  
**PB: That's good to hear.**  
**JK: but i dont know where he is**  
**JK: it looks like**  
**JK: hes on a completely different planet**

* * *

**There's the second chapter for ya. So i've introduced the four players and they each have their own typing style like the four kids as well. Finn doesn't use end punctuation but uses capitalization and apostrophes, Jake doesn't use any syntax at all, Marceline types like John, and Bubblegum types like Rose. I have their titles thought up too and i'll put them in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, this whole chapter is pretty much one big memo. Also their titles are mentioned in here for those of you wondering and Finn's land. Enjoy.**

* * *

**== Memo time!**

**CJK opened up the memo on board What the glob is going on?**

**GJK: ok is everyone here**  
**CURRENT practicalBilogist RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**  
**CPB: Present.**  
**CURRENT radicalDude RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**  
**CRD: Yep**  
**Current mischievousChaos RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**  
**CMC: yeah.**  
**CMC: what's going on?**  
**CPB: It seems as if Finn has teleported to another world.**  
**CPB: Also the game has brought about many meteors and is causing the end of the world.**  
**CMC: oh my glob.**  
**CMC: finn where are you?**  
**CRD: I dunno**  
**CRD: But it looks cool**  
**CRD: There's a whole bunch of rivers and castles everywhere**  
**CPB: Well it's good that you're ok Finn, but the meteors still pose a problem to us.**  
**CRD: Oh right**  
**CRD: So should I be marceline's server player now and we do a circle deal with that and stop this**  
**CPB: Maybe, but we still don't know what's going on just yet Finn.**  
**CMC: how else are we supposed to find out?**  
**CPB: I don't know, alright.**  
**CPB: But maybe we shouldn't just jump right into things here.**  
**CPB: The world's at stake here.**  
**CRD: True**  
**CJK: well what else is different in the planet youre on finn**  
**CRD: Other than the looks nothing**  
**CRD: But that ord thing from the cruxtruder has been following me around for awhile and I don't know what it wants**  
**CMC: this game needs better instructions.**  
**CPB: Agreed.**  
**CJK: yeah but who would play it if on the back it said**  
**CJK: bring about the end of times as you travel to a new planet and whatever else it wants us to do**  
**CPB: Yes, but an instruction manual would at least be nice at this time.**  
**CURRENT gallowsCalibrator RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**  
**CGC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H**  
**CGC: LOOKS L1K3 YOU N33D SOM3 H3LP**  
**CRD: Who's this**  
**CJK: and whats with your typing**  
**CGC: DON'T M4K3 FUN OF MY L33TSP34K :[**  
**CPB: Well as you can tell this is a private memo and we're quite busy at the moment.**  
**CMC: hey wait, i know this person.**  
**CPB: You do?**  
**CPB: How?**  
**CMC: she was the one that convinced me to play with you guys.**  
**CMC: looks like you weren't kidding when you said their lives would depend on it.**  
**CGC: OF COURS3 1 W4SNT**  
**CPB: How do you know about this game?**  
**CGC: B3C4US3 1 PL4Y3D 1T 4LR34DY W1TH MY FR13NDS**  
**CPB: So you can help us?**  
**CGC: M4YB3 ;]**  
**CRD: Wait if you played this already how did the planet not get destroyed already**  
**CGC: 1M FROM 4 D1FF3R3NT PL4N3T TH4N YOU GUYS**  
**CJK: wait so youre like an alien**  
**CGC: Y3S L1K3 4N 4L13N**  
**CPB: Well if you played this then tell us.**  
**CPB: How do we stop the meteors?**  
**CGC: YOU DONT**  
**CPB: What?!**  
**CRD: Are you serious**  
**CGC: COMPL3TL3Y**  
**CGC: 1 TH1NK OUR T34MS L34D3R W1LL B3 4ROUND SHORTLY TO 3XPL41N 3V3RYTH1NG**  
**CRD: Who**  
**FUTURE carcinoGeneticist 240 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo**  
**FCG: ALRIGHT I'M HERE.**  
**CGC: K4RKL3S ;]**  
**CMC: what the?**  
**CJK: whats going on**  
**CJK: how can you be responding to this in the future**  
**FCG: BECAUSE I JUST FUCKING CAN ALRIGHT?**  
**FCG: TIME DOESN'T MATTER AS MUCH IN THE MEDIUM AS IT DOES ON YOUR PLANET.**  
**CRD: What's the medium**  
**FCG: IT'S WHERE YOU ARE NOW NOOKSTAIN.**  
**FCG: ONCE YOU BREAK WHATEVER YOU GET FROM PUTTING YOUR TOTEM ON THE ALCHEMITER YOU ENTER THE MEDIUM AND REALY ENTER THE GAME.**  
**CPB: Why are you typing in all caps?**  
**FCG: BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN ALRIGHT.**  
**CMC: do all trolls type weird?**  
**CRD: These are trolls**  
**CMC: yeah but the teal text one said not like trolls we think of.**  
**CPB: So they're an alien race called trolls?**  
**FCG: YES, WE ARE ALIENS, WE ARE CALLED TROLLS, AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE TROLLS OF YOUR OWN THAT GIVE YOU SOME MISCONCEPTION TO US.**  
**FCG: BUT WE PALYED THIS GAME, WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AND WE CAN TYPE HOWEVER IN THE FUCK WE FEEL LIKE.**  
**FCG: NOW LIKE I WAS SAYING, THE MEDIUM IS THE REALM OF THE GAME YOU'RE IN AND WE'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE OF.**  
**CJK: youre in our game as well**  
**FCG: NO, WE'RE OUTSIDE THE BOUNDRIES.**  
**FCG: THERE'S A RING OF METEORS THAT MAKES THE BORDERS FOR YOUR SESSION AND WE'RE RIGHT OUTSDIE THAT IN THE VEIL ON A METEOR OF OUR OWN.**  
**CPB: You say there are meteors there.**  
**CPB: Would these happen to be the same meteors currently destroying our planet?**  
**FCG: WELL YOU SEEMS TO BE THE SMART ONE, YES.**  
**FCG: HERE'S HOW THE GAME WORKS.**  
**FCG: THERE'S TWO FORCES LOCKED IN AN ETERNAL STALEMATE ON A BATTLEFIELD PLANET IN THE MIDDLE OF ALL YOUR PLANETS.**  
**FGC: THESE ARE PROSPIT AND DERSE, WHERE YOU DREAM ON.**  
**CRD: What**  
**FCG: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**  
**FCG: YOU EITEHR DREAM ON THE YELLOW PLANET WITH GOTHIC ARCHITECTURE OR YOU DREAM ON THE PURPLE PLANET WITH GOTHIC ARCHETECTURE.**  
**CRD: You mean you guys see them too?**  
**CPB: Yes, I dream on the purple one.**  
**CPB: I thought I saw you there too Marceline.**  
**CMC: yeah i'm on that too.**  
**CMC: guess you two are on the yellow one?**  
**CJK: yep**  
**FCG: GOOD NOW THAT WE'RE AL CAUGHT UP WITH THAT, THOSE ARE PROSPIT AND DERSE.**  
**FCG: PROSPIT IS THE YELLOW ONE AND THAT'S BASICALLY LIKE THE WHITE SIDE.**  
**FCG: DERSE IS THE BLACK SIDE AND THEY'RE LOCKED IN ETERNAL STALEMATE.**  
**CPB: Like a game of chess?**  
**FCG: IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT ON YOUR PLANET, YES.**  
**FCG: BUT YOU ENTERING THE GAME TIPS THE FAVOR TO DERSE.**  
**FCG: THE BLACK KING WILL CALL DOWN METEORS TO DESTROY THE BATTLEFIELD, BUT IT HAS DEFENSES. THE WHOLE THING KNOWN AS SKAIA HAS DEFENSE PORTALS TO PROTECT THE BATTLEFIELD.**  
**FCG: I BET YOU CAN GUESS WHERE THEY'RE GOING.**  
**CPB: Our home.**  
**FCG: BINGO.**  
**FCG: BUT THE PORTALS WON'T LAST FOREVER.**  
**FCG: THEY ACTUALLY HAVE YET TO BE CALLED DOWN, THE JUST TELEPORTED TOU YOUR TIME NOW FROM ABOUT TWO MONTHS FROM NOW.**  
**FCG: SO YOU ALL HAVE TO ENTER THE MEDIUM, PROTOTYPE YOUR SPRITE, LEVEL UP, THEN TAKE ON THE BLACK KING AND SAVE SKAIA.**  
**CRD: Prototype what**  
**FCG: WOW, YOU'RE IN THE GAME FIRST AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PROTOTYPING IS?**  
**FCG: YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN FOR A PRETTY FUCKING ROUGH TIME IF YOU'RE THAT STUPID.**  
**CRD: Just calm down and tell me what it is**  
**FCG: DO YOU SEE THAT FLYING ORB THAT'S FOLLOWING YOU AROUND?**  
**CRD: The cyan orb thing**  
**CRD: Yeah why**  
**FCG: THAT'S WHAT YOU PROTOTYPE.**  
**FCG: YOU PUT SOMETHING IN AND IT IT'LL FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU AND TELL YOU SHIT ABOUT THE GAME.**  
**FCG: BUT APPARENTLY PYROPE HAS ME DOING THAT RIGHT NOW.**  
**CGC: H3H3H3H3H3H**  
**CGC: YOU KNOW YOU LOV3 M3 K4RKL3S**  
**FCG: SUCK MY BONE BULGE.**  
**CGC: OK ;]**  
**CRD: What**  
**CPB: I have an idea of what that means, but i'm not going to repeat it.**  
**FCG: GOOD.**  
**CRD: Alright, so what should I prototype Jake**  
**CRD: The enchanted fire gauntlet**  
**CRD: Or magical rings that do cool spells**  
**FCG: LET ME RESPOND TO THAT WITH A QUESTION.**  
**FCG: HOW DEADLY ARE THOSE THINGS?**  
**CRD: Pretty deadly, why?**  
**FCG: THEN YOU BETTER NOT PUT EITHER IN.**  
**CRD: Why not**  
**CRD: You said my sprite would fight with me**  
**FCG: IT WILL.**  
**FCG. BUT IT'S A COUBLE EDGED SWORD. ANYTHING YOU PUT IN YOUR ENEMIES CAN USE TO.**  
**FCG: THEY'LL PROBABLY ONLY HAVE ONE OR TWO OF YOUR PROTOTYPINGS SO NOT ALL OF THEM WOULD BE TOUGH, BUT A LOT WOULD.**  
**FCG: AND THE DERSITE ROYALTY HAVE RINGS THAT LET THEM USE ALL YOUR PROTOTYPINGS AT ONCE IN THE FINAL BATTLE.**  
**FCG: SO IF YOU THREW IN THE GAUNTLET, AND YOU PAL JAKE THREW IN A MISSILE OR SOMETHING, THE BLACK KING COULD USE THEM BOTH AGAISNT YOU PLUS WHATEVER THE OTHER TWO PROTOTYPE.**  
**CRD: Oh**  
**CRD: Alright, so something cool but not too deadly**  
**CJK: how about bmo**  
**CRD: Is BMO deadly at all**  
**FCG: EVEN IF THIS "BMO" CAN'T DO SHIT HE'LL GET THE ABILITY TO USE SPRITE MAGIC AND FIGHT ANYWAY.**  
**CRD: Alright i'm putting in BMO**  
**CPB: I think I should gather everybody in the castle.**  
**FCG: THAT'S A BAD IDEA.**  
**CPB: Why?**  
**FCG: BECAUSE THEN THEY'LL ALL BECOME PLAYERS AND YOU'LL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH EVERYONE.**  
**FCG: TOO CHAOTIC, WE HARDLY GOT BY WITH 12 PEOPLE.**  
**FCG: YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITH THE SIZE YOU HAVE NOW.**  
**CPB: Oh dear.**  
**CPB: My whole kingdom has to die?**  
**FCG: I'M AFRAID SO PRINCESS.**  
**CJK: but if our world dies what's the point of trying**  
**CJK: theres nothing left**  
**FCG: THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM.**  
**FUTURE terminallyCapricious 42 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo**  
**FTC: Oh HeY bRo**  
**FTC: YoU aLl Up AnD mEeTiNG tHe NeW pLaYeRs**  
**FCG: GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**  
**CGC: H1 G4MZ33**  
**FTC: HeY sIs**  
**FTC: YoU aLl ShOwInG tHeSe MoThErFuCkErS tHe WiCkEd MiRaClEs**  
**FCG: GAMZEE I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO THEM THE GAME.**  
**FCG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT MIRACLES YOU COULD BE TALKING ABOUT.**  
**FTC: MaN eVeRyWhErE i LoOk I sEe MiRaClEs :o)**  
**FTC: LiFe Is JuSt OnE bIg MiRaClE**  
**CJK: heheh**  
**CJK: I like this one hes funny**  
**FTC: WeLl ThAnKs Bro**  
**FCG: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM.**  
**FCG: GAMZEE I'M REALY BUSY WITH THIS RIGHT NOW AND I NEED YOU TO LEAVE.**  
**FTC: No PrObLeM bEsT fRiEnD**  
**FTC ceased responding to the memo**  
**CMC: did that really just happen?**  
**FCG: YES, THAT WAS MY HIGH CLOWN BEST FRIEND.**  
**FCG: BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT NOW.**  
**CJK: yeah what was that about with its our problem the world ended**  
**FCG: I MEAN THAT IS LITERALLY YOUR PROBLEM.**  
**FCG: YOU SPECIFICALLY**  
**CJK: me**  
**CGC: OH 1S H3 THE SP4C3 PL4Y3R?**  
**FCG: YEP.**  
**CJK: the what**  
**FCG: EVERYONE HAS AS TITLE IN THE GAME AND CERTAIN POWERS BASED ON THAT.**  
**FCG: YOU'RE THE HERO OF SPACE, BUT AS SUCH YOU HAVE TO BREED FROGS TO MAKE THE GENESIS FROG AND CREATE A NEW UNIVERSE.**  
**CJK: breeding frogs**  
**CJK: are you serious**  
**FCG: COMPLETLEY SERIOUS.**  
**FCG: YOU ARE TASKED WITH THE CREATINO OF A WHOLE NEW UNIVERSE IN WHICH YOU WILL ENTER IF YOU CAN COMPLETE YOUR GAME.**  
**CMC: hahahahahaha.**  
**CMC: good luck with that jake.**  
**FCG: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?**  
**FCG: YOU'RE THE KNIGHT, YOU HAVE TO HELP.**  
**CMC: aww, what?**  
**FCG: YOU HEARD ME.**  
**FCG: THE KNIGHT HAS TO HELP WITH THE FROG BREEDING.**  
**CMC: man that sucks.**  
**CPB: You say she's a knight, and Jake is a Space player, correct?**  
**FCG: YEAH, WHY?**  
**CPB: Well it sounds like those are two different parts.**  
**CPB: Like a prefix and a suffix, so i'm assuming titles consist of two parts.**  
**FCG: YEP, YOU GOT IT AGAIN.  
****FCG: YOU GUYS ARE THE MAGE OF SPACE, AND KNIGHT OF VOID.  
****FCG: TITLES ARE MADE UP OF YOUR CLASS AND ASPECT.**

**FCG: AS A KNIGHT MYSELF I CAN TELL YOU IT MEANS YOU DEFEND YOUR ASPECT OR WEAPONIZE IT.  
CMC: so what's your aspect?  
FCG: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT.  
CGC: 1TS BLOOD  
CGC: ;]  
CMC: what kind of aspect is blood?  
CMC: sounds like something i should be if I'm a vampire.  
FCG: THE HELL IS A VAMPIRE?  
CMC: we're creatures that drink blood and die in the sun.  
FCG: LIKE A RAINBOW DRINKER BASICALLY?  
CMC: if that's what you call them, sure.  
CJK: why are they called rainbow drinkers  
CJK: does your alien blood like change colors all the time  
CRD: That'd be so rad  
FCG: NO FUCKASS, IT DOESN'T.  
CGC: W2 DO H4V3 D1FF3R3NT BLOOD COLORS BUT 1T V4R1ES P3R TROLL 4ND TH3Y K33P TH4T COLOR TH31R WHOL3 L1V3S  
CGC: M1N3S T34L  
CPB: So is his gray then?  
FCG: FUCK YOU, THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.  
FCG: ANYWAY I CAN'T TELL YOU MUCH ELSE ABOUT TITLES, KANAYA KNOWS MOST ABOUT THEM. SHE MIGHT PESTER YOU GUYS LATER.  
CRD: Can you tell me and Bubblegum our titles too Karkles  
- CCG banged his head on the keyboard -  
CRD: :|  
CGC: H3H3H3H3H3H  
FCG: OK FIRST OFF, ONLY TEREZI FUCKING CALLS ME THAT. MY NAME IS KARKAT YOU ASSWIPE.  
FCG: SECOND YES. YOU'RE THE HEIR OF HOPE AND SHE'S THE SEER OF TIME.  
CRD: Sweet what do we do  
FCG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW.  
FCG: SHE'S ONE OF THE CRITICAL PLAYERS ALONG WITH THE SPACE PLAYER.  
CPB: Why's that?  
FCG: BECAUSE THE TIME PLAYER'S WORLD HOUSES THE SCRATH DEVICE.  
FCG: WHICH IS SOMETHING YOU WANT TO AVOID USING.  
FCG: IT'S BASICALLY A RESET BUTTON FOR THE GAME IN CASE YOU MESS UP AND END UP IN A DOOMED SESSION.  
FCG: BASICALLY IT'S YOUR DISC AS YOU RUN THE GAME AND IF YOU NEED TO RSET YOU SCRATCH IT.  
FCG: BUT THAT TAKES A LOT OF ENERGY AND WILL WIPE YOU FROM EXISTENCE.  
FCG: YOU'LL BE REMADE AS DIFFERENT PEOPLE IN A NEW UNIVERSE WITH NO MEMORY OF WHAT HAPPENED.  
FCG: BUT YOU SHOULD AVOID SCRATCHING AT ALL COSTS.  
CPB: That sounds rather dark.  
FCG: IT IS.  
FCG: SO DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MESS IT UP LIKE DYING OR PROTOTYPING SOMETHING TOO POWERFUL.  
CRD: Ok so what about this planet we all end up on  
FCG: NO ONLY YOU END UP ON THAT ONE.  
FCG: YOU'LL EACH END UP ON YOUR OWN PLANET, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE OF LORAC.  
CRD: Lorac whats that  
FCG: THE PLANET YOU'RE ON DUMBASS.  
FCG: LAND OF RIVERS AND CASTLES.  
FCG: EVERYONE GETS THEIR OWN LAND.  
FCG: OK, I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT FOR NOW.  
FCG: I'V ALREADY ASSIGNED YOU GUIDES IN MY TIME AND THEY'LL HELP YOU OUT IF YOU NEED IT.  
FCG: IT'S BASICALLY FOUR TROLLS I THOUGHT YOU'D GET ALONG WITH.  
FCG: AND PBYOU'RE LEADER SICNE YOU'RE THE SMART ONE.  
CPB: I don't think i'm a good choice to lead everyone through this.  
CPB: I think Finn should be leader.  
CMC: agreed.  
CJK: im down with that  
CRD: Alright guess im leader  
FCG: WHATEVER, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T FUCK IT UP.  
FCG: NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH MY CLOWN BEST FRIEND.  
CCG ceased responding to the memo  
CGC: H3H3H3H  
CGC: GOOD OLD K4RKL3S  
CRD: He seemed kinda angry  
CJK: yeah and yelly  
CGC: H3 1S YOU JUST G3T US3D TO 1T  
CRD: So what do I do now  
CGC: G3T 3V3RYON3 1N  
CGC: PROTOTYP3 YOUR SPR1T3  
CGC: 4ND YOU M1GHT W4NN4 BU1LD UP YOUR H1V3S D3F3NS3S FOR WH3N MONST3RS 4TT4CK  
CRD: My what  
CGC: YOUR H1V3 DUMPASS  
CGC: OR WH4T3V3R YOU C4LL TH3 STRUCTUR3 YOU L1V3 1N  
CRD: It's my house and ok got it  
CRD: Oh and does it mean anything that my card with my sword has holes in it now  
CPB: Your what?  
CRD: This game gave me like this card deck or something and you hold items on them  
CRD: And there's one called the strife deck which is what you put weapons on  
CRD: But the card with my sword on it has all these weird rectangle holes in it  
CGC: YOU C4N ST1LL US3 1T**

**CGC: YOUR S3RV3R PL4Y3R SHOULD B3 4BL3 TO D3PLOY 4 N3W M4CH1N3 WH1CH L3TS YOU PUNCH C4RDS  
CGC: YOU C4N US3 YOUR 4LCH3M1T3R TO COMB1N3 TH3S3 4ND M4K3 SOM3 R4D N32 1T3MS  
CRD: Sweet  
CRD: I'm gonna go mess around with that for a little  
CGC: OK JUST M4K3 SUR3 3V3RYON3 G3TS 1N S4F3  
CGC: L4T3R  
CGC ceased responding to the memo  
CPB: What an odd bunch of individuals.  
CMC: at least they were willing to help.  
CRD: Alright i'm gonna go mess with the alchemiter and then I'm gonna be your server player marcy  
CMC: alright.  
CMC: the thing's almost done so whenever you're ready.  
CMC ceased responding to the memo  
CPB: I'm going to clear everyone out for the parade today except Peppermint Butler.  
CPB: I suppose I could program him.  
CPB ceased responding to the memo  
CJK: so when am i entering  
CRD: I think last since you were server player first  
CRD: Basically i'll be marceline's she'll be bubblegum's and PB will be yours  
CJK: you sure that's a good idea having marceline server player for bubblegum  
CJK: they really dont seem to get along  
CRD: Yeah well i'm leader and we need the to get along to win this game  
CRD: We've got a lot riding on this  
CJK: yeah i know  
CRD: Alright man  
CRD: I got stuff I need to do now  
CRD: Talk to you later  
CJK: yeah later  
CRD ceased responding to the memo  
CJK ceased responding to the memo  
**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I apologize but this document thing on this site doesn't like the less than or greater than signs so I can't properly do Terezi's emotes or the arrows at the beginning of each scene thing. Hope you liked it, stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**== Finn: Mess with alchemizer while Marcy's copy loads**

Alright, time to alchemize some rad gear.

You head over to the alchemiter located outside where the small tree hut once was. You got a few of your cards punched already to see what you can make. First thing you want to make is some weapons. You combine your golden sword and your demons blood sword in the alchemiter. You get the Angel's Blood sword. Your Demon Sword is not golden with a white trim around the crest in the middle. It also will allow you to channel your powers of Hope. As an Heir you will get more powers earlier on to protect you. You then combine your Angel's Blood Sword with the Enchiridion. You see The Sword of Old but you don't have nearly enough grist to build. Looks like you need about 20,000 grist plus some other forms of currency you've never seen before. Oh well, you'll get it later.

Maybe you can make some random cool stuff. Maybe, make some armor. Maybe something magical since there's a lot of water on your planet that can be manipulated. You take a magical ring of water and combine it with your outfit and some random scrap metal you found laying around. You get the Minor Armor of Water. It's you clothes in a darker color to fit the metal plates it now has around it for protection but they're not very good. Also it will let you manipulate the water around your planet to help you.

Next you alchemize your old movie Heat Signature with your normal outfit and get really crappy clothes advertising the movie. You decide not to create it and save the grist. What to make next… someone's next to you, it's BMO!

**== Finn: Prototype BMO**

You pick up BMO and take him to the sprite ball. You throw him in and get BMOsprite. He flies around excited about being a sprite and laughs while doing it. "Finn, look at me. I'm so cool."

"Hahaha, yeah BMO it is really cool." He stops flying and just hovers in front of you.

"Finn, do you have any idea how important this game is? Because I can see all the rules of it now."

"Yeah, they were explained to use already." Before BMOsprite can respond, there's a loud bump in the room. You turn to see a small black figure with feature like BMO on it. It's also trying to steal your treasure. You pull out your sword t stop him. "Finn, that's one of the enemies!" BMO points out, quite obviously.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed." You respond. You lunge at him with your Angel's Blood. You make one good swing of it and the imp dies, dropping behind all the weird diamond like grist behind. You collect it to try and save to build stuff later. You re-store your sword back in your deck. "So how many more of those things are there BMO?" you ask.

"Hundreds, thousands of enemies if you include all the other types." He responds, you honestly are kind of excited to fight more stuff.

"Sounds pretty tough, when can I fight them?"

"You'll get more skills and be able to fight the tougher ones as you go. But I think about two ogres are headed this was now."

"Ogres?" you ask thinking of the few ogres you fought back in Ooo.

"Yes, the thing you just killed is an Imp, they're plenty easy. Ogres are larger by quite a bit but aren't the toughest enemies. You're challenge is going to be more fighting black knights and bishops when you have to confront The Black King."

"Yeah, but by then I'll be plenty tough and the others will be there to fight with me too." You tell him before a few more imps appear. You pull out your sword again. Time to play the heck out of this game.

**== Be Marceline again**

You are now Marceline again, and your copy of SBURB is almost done downloading. This seems like a lot to you right now. The end of the world, traveling to another planet, creating a new universe, ugh. All you wanted to do was write some songs, then were talked into just playing a game with your friends. Now you find yourself on your couch waiting for your game to download and to contact Finn to get you into The Medium. You are so on edge you didn't even notice you were actually sitting on your couch for once rather than floating. Man, this couch _is _uncomfortable. You float back to your normal spot and feel more at ease.

You begin to think about what you are going to prototype with. There isn't really much around your house that has sentimental value to you or won't destroy you by prototyping something too powerful. You think about those old pictures you have. You wonder…

Your wondering is cut short by a beep that alerts you SBURB is done downloading. You open up pesterchum to talk to Finn.

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**MC: ok finn, it's done downloading.**  
**MC: finn, you there?**  
**MC: where are you?**  
**MC: Uhhhhh!**

**== Finn: Finish them!**

You abide that Mortal Kombat reference by killing the last imp. There was about 9 of them and still not a scratch on you. Maybe the ogres will be a better challenge. You don't have time to think about that right now because pesterchm beckons. Looks like Marceline is ready to go. You sit on a pile of gold and place your laptop on your lap.

**RD: Sorry I was busy fighting enemies  
MC: really?  
MC: don't you ever get tired of going out and fighting things?  
RD: Hey they came to place  
RD: They were intruding on my pad and stealing my treasure  
RD: I wasn't going to take that sitting down  
MC: alright, sure.  
MC anyway, this thing's done, now what?  
RD: Ok now I gotta place these machines in your house to get you in  
MC: ok, are these gonna destroy my place?  
RD: Not unless I mess up no  
MC: alright then, what do i need to do with these?  
RD: Hold on  
RD: Let me just place them one at a time  
MC: alright**

You open up the toolbar and select the cruxtruder. You place it in the middle of her living room.

**MC: ok, what do i do with this?  
RD: You gotta hit the top part and open it up and get the thing inside**

You see Marceline put her laptop down on the couch. She does an acrobatic fucking pirouette through the air and pops the lid. The pulls out a dark red tube and an ord of the same color also flashing white comes out. She floats back over the couch and picks her laptop back up.

**MC: ok, now what?  
RD: Hold on**

You select the totem lathe and also place it in her living room against a wall where there is nothing there.

**RD: Ok now place the dowel you got in the new thing**

She floats over and places the thing in the vice.

**RD: Now you need to place a card of something in the slot so it will activate**

She then flies upstairs. You change view to her room and see her grab her axe base. She places it in her captcholouge deck and also to her strife deck giving her axekind. She then flies downstairs and puts the card for her weapon in the totem lathe. The device activates and whirls and gives her a totem.

**RD: Ok one last one**

You place the alchemiter in her room on the floor. You might have trapped the rug or a shirt under it but it's probably not a big deal. She flies upstairs and examines the machine.

**MC: what does this do?  
RD: You're supposed to place the totem on the small part and it'll give you an item  
RD: Break that thing to enter the medium**

She just nods at your message and places her laptop on her bed. She places the totem where it needs to be and gets her item to enter. It appears as a statue of her dad. This seems to have angered her. She draws her bass and seems to be growling at it. She slashes it down the middle vertically there's a bright flash and the screen goes black. You're assuming a meteor hit and she's now in the game. The screen comes back on quickly and you see her standing in her house.

**== Marcline: Arrive**

You arrive in the Land of Sand and Darkness. You look out to see your new land. It's dark, the whole sky is black and outside looks as black as night. This will work to your advantage being a vampire (and being a Void player). There's also sand, lots of it. It seems like the whole planet it one big desert. But you see quite a few cities off in the distance. Do things actually live here? Doesn't matter you guess. You should be more worried about building up your house's defenses, alchemizing some new gear, and prototyping. Oh, you guess you should tell the princess to start her download now too. You get your laptop back and float over your bed.

**== Be Bubblegum**

You are now Princess Bubblegum. You just had everyone but Peppermint Butler go down to the candy parade today. It's a sad thought of sending them to their doom and you can do nothing about it. You sigh contently as you watch the parade from your bedroom window high in your castle. You're waiting for Marceline to contact you and be your server player. Hopefully she won't be her usual bothersome self and will leave you alone. Or not bother you, you guess because she's going to have to talk to you to get you into your land. You try to not think about her and just stare back down at the parade and enjoy it while it lasts. Why did this have to happen? You just wanted to play a game, not cause the end of the world.

Your train of thoughts is interrupted when pesterchum beckons. Marceline's trying to contact you, looks like she's ready.

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering practicalBiologist [PB]**

**MC: hey princess, i'm in.**  
**MC: you ready to start this?**  
**PB: Yes, let me start downloading the copy Jake sent me.**  
**MC: alright, reach me when you're ready, i have stuff to do here.**

**mischievousChaos [MC] ceased pestering practicalBilogist [PB]**

Well good thing that was short. You open the file Jake sent you and begin the download, anxious of what is to come. Pesterchum beckons you again. Who' pestering you now?

**== Elsewhere**

An omniscient being watches. Not really watching but being able to know what is going on with his omniscient powers. He sits in the chair of his green mansion, eagerly awaiting to put forward his master's plans.

**== Marceline: Prototype**

You float around your house thinking. You wonder if it'll work. can you really make it work with your sprite? Can a photo really work? What happens if it goes wrong? This is really making you think. Your sprite orb beckons and follows you. You decide 'fuck it' and grab the small box on top of your refrigerator. You take out an old photo. You throw it in the sprite and prototype it.

* * *

**And that's the fourth chapter. Don't know how often i'll update since i'm working on two fanfics at once but i'll try for at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long guys. But here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**==(this is supposed to be an arrow like how they actually have it in Homestuck, however this formatting doesn't like the less/greater than signs so I have ot exaplin this out rather than simply typing an arrow… yeah)**

There's a bright flash and you look away from a moment. You turn again to see your prototyped sprite, dark red and white, examining himself. Your old friend Simon is now Simonsprite. He examines himself, unsure of what he is or what just happened before he notices you standing there. The room goes silent for awhile and your reunion. "Simon… is that really you?" you ask.

"Yes, I think it is, and the madness is gone." His voice sounded a bit cheerier than from when you were a kid. He smiles a little and being back to his normal self. "I'm not quite sure what's going on, but thank you Marceline."

"Well it's complicated but, me and my friends started playing this game and it triggered the end of the world and we have this sprites who will helps us out, so I thought maybe I could program mine with one of those old photos."

"Yes, I can see the rules of this game somehow, like it was just programmed into me. So if the world ended where are we?" he looks outside to notice it looks much different from the world you once knew.

"We each got these planets we were sent to as part of the game, this is mine I guess." You say as you approach the window and look out. You notice two small cities not far apart from each other as you gaze out. Simonsprite looks at you then out the window as if he's just now getting this. "Ah yes, I see now. The Land of Sand and Darkness it's called. Those cities house your consorts." You look back at him confused.

"My whats?

"Consorts, small amphibious creatures that are inhabitants of your land, yours are salamanders."

"Salamanders huh? Do they do anything cool?"

"Not necessarily, they'll sell you stuff and treat you kindly if they like you. I think you might end up helping them if you fight off the monsters in here."

"Oh yeah, we are supposed to find those, where are they?" He points behind you and you turn to see and Imp chewing on your couch cushion. "Hey!" you shout as you draw your axe. You make one slash and the imp dies and you receive your grist. You blow a strand of hair out of your face. "Is that it?"

"No, there will be more, tougher enemies, the ultimate being your denizen." You turn to him again.

"What's that?"

"It's a very large, very powerful worm like creature in the core of your planet. They hoard an immense amount of grist and are sleeping until you pass through the seven gates, or until you approach them if you do it too early. They are incredibly powerful and you shouldn't try fighting them until you are much stronger."

"So, level up a lot then fight them?"

"Or listen to them when they give you The Choice."

"What's The Choice?"

"I can't say specifically, it varies upon person depending on your actions, but it will be a choice offered by your denizen."

"Ok, when do I get this choice offered to me?"

"Whenever you are ready to face your denizen, Nyx.. But now don't you have someone to be getting into The Medium?"

"…Oh shit, you're right!" you say just now remembering Bubblegum. You hop back on your computer again to find she's already messaged you.

**practicalBiologist [PB] began pestering mischievousChaos [MC]  
**

**PB: Marceline, are you there?  
PB: I'm ready to start.  
PB: Hello?  
PB: Oh god, what are you doing?  
PB: You're not dead are you?  
PB: Please don't be dead.  
MC: sorry, i'm here.  
MC: and i'm already dead, remember?  
PB: Oh yeah.  
PB: Well i've finished the download and am ready to start this.  
MC: alright.  
PB: So, what exactly is it we need to be doing?  
MC: there's three different machines you need to use in order.  
MC: i'll place them down one by one like finn did for me.  
PB: Alright, what's first then?  
MC: this cruxtruder thing.  
MC: hold on.**

You open up the tab with the machines located on them. You place the cruxtruder right in the middle of the main hall in the castle.

**== Be Princess Bubblegum again.**

You hear a loud thud downstairs and go to check it out. You see a machine in the middle of the parlor in your castle. You assume it's the machine. There's a small crank on the side. You try to turn it but you're not strong enough. Pesterchum beckons you again.

**MC: need some help princess?  
PB: Just tell me how to open this.  
MC: just pop the top off by hitting it.**

You place the laptop back down on the small end table you set it on before. You do a back flip through the air and pop the lid off your cruxtruder. You get a small purple cruixte dowel and a similar purple sprite ball. Prototype that later, right now you should get in the game. You head back to your laptop

**PB: Alright, done.**

**PB: What' next?  
MC: now it's this thing called a totem lathe.  
MC: i'll put it in your room.  
**

You hear another thud and run upstairs to your room. You see the totem lathe against the wall and quickly figure it out. You place the dowel in the machine and place a blank card in the machine. It activates and whirs while spinning your dowel. It stops after a quick tap and you get a totem. You head back to the laptop on your bed.

**PB: Alright, done.  
PB: What's next.  
MC: alright.  
PB: What's next?  
PB: Marceline?  
- MC is now an idle chum -  
PB: Not again.**

**== What's Marceline doing?**

Marceline is currently fighting off a horde of enemies trying to invade her home. She's doing pretty good actually, but is far too busy to help Bubblegum right now. Oh, looks like good ol' Simonsprite is going to save the day.

**== Be Bubblegum once more**

**MC: Hello.  
****MC: Yes, I am here to help you with this game.  
****MC: My am I unused to this technology.  
****PB: What's this, who are you?  
****MC: Allow me to introduce myself.  
****MC: My name is Simon Petrikov.  
****MC: Or I guess now it's Simonsprite.  
****PB: You're Marceline's sprite?  
****MC: Yes I am.  
****PB: Well where is she?  
****MC: She's currently occupied fighting off monsters.  
****MC: I'll be helping you in her absence.  
****PB: Ok, well I just need whatever the last machine is.  
****MC: Ah yes, the alchemiter.  
****MC: Anywhere specific you'd like me to place it?  
****PB: My laboratory would be nice.  
****MC: Alright.  
****MC: That is a nice laboratory might I add.  
****PB: Why thank you Simon.  
****MC: There, it's all set up.  
****PB: Thank you.  
****MC: You are quite welcome.**

You close your laptop and run up to your lab with it. You see the alchemiter placed in a corner. You place your totem on it and the laser from the alchemiter hits it. On your alchemiter you receive a small beaker. Only one thing to do with it. You throw it against the ground hard. It smashes and your castle vanishes. Outside, the people of the candy kingdom look to see the castle is gone. Then look up to see a large meteor heading straight for them. Panic ensues and everyone scatters and runs about madly. Shortly after, the candy kingdom is struck and is no more. Now only one player remains to enter.

**== Be Jake finally**

You are now finally Jake. You sit atop the roof of your girlfriend's, looking out to the cloud of dust that once was the candy kingdom. The meteor hit and killed everyone inside. Wow, this is a lot darker than you thought. At least you saw the castle disappear and know Princess Bubblegum is safe. You have your left arm shaped into a table with your laptop and a drink resting on it. You're waiting for the princess to message you to start. You've already downloaded so you're waiting for her to get familiar with her land and prototype, maybe alchemize a bit before you enter. You are really going to miss Ooo.

**== Bubblegum: Examine surroundings**

You look outside your window and examine your surroundings. It's bright outside, very bright. The ground even seems to be glowing. There's also a bunch of watches everywhere. Pocket watches, stop watches, wrist watches, a whole bunch of them. They're floating, standing, built into the landscape, they must have something to do with you being the Time Player. Your purple orb follows up behind you and Peppermint Butler enters. You already explained everything to him, and he understands. You nod and he nods back. He jumps in the sprite ball, prototyping himself. You end up getting Peppermintspirte. He waves friendly at you. "Are you alright?" you ask him.

"Yes princess." He tells you.

"Good, then you can please explain where I am?"

"The Land of Light and Watches." He tells you. You step outside to examine your land better.

"So everything here is made from light?"

"Yes, but hardened light."

"Hardened light? How does that happen?"

"I'm not quite sure, extreme compacting I think. But you can walk on it just fine, in fact it's pretty much indestructible."

"Well that's good to hear, and I assume the watches are because i'm a time player?"

"Yes, The Seer of Time."

"What does that mean."

"You'll find out when you get to that point princess. But what I can tell you is it's sort of an oddball class as you are one of a few Time Players who can not time travel."

"Well, at least then there won't be any time travel going on to mess everything up."

"No, no there won't."

"Can you tell me what I CAN do?"

"For now you can only avert doomed timelines."

"Doomed timelines?"

"You see princess, there are a great many choices you can make during this game. Some of them will be wrong and there will be alternate timelines in which it will result in the death of that person, and possibly their team as well. Your job is to stop them and keep them to a minimum. For now you can only avert them if necessary to win. Once you unlock God Tier you can use it more."

"How do I get this 'God Tier'."

"That's just part of the game princess."

"Very well, I'll just figure this out on my own. Right now I should go alchemize some weapons."

**== Bubblegum: Alchemize**

You are now in your laboratory, ready to alchemize. You have your energygunkind as your strife deck. You were recently working on a particle disintegration cannon before the game. You have so far made small pistol sized version you call the particle destabilization hand cannon. It's complicated in design, but works like this. You hit the bad guy, and their atoms de-stabilize and they basically disintegrate into nothingness. Maybe this alchemiter will let you combine your blueprints for a new design and get something better. You throw in your de-stabilizer and blueprints for a laser rifle and get the "Spontaneous Destabilizer". It resembles more of a small sub-machine gun, and has a little laser dot sight on the top. It lets you fire out the de-stabilizer bullets, but at a more rapid pace. It also holds a larger battery clip.

Good timing too. Peppermintsprite screams and points to an imp in the doorway. He jumps at you and tries to claw at you. You dodge back and fire at him. Three energy rounds hit him and he vaporizes into nothing. Looks like your design worked. You should help Jake out, but there's one thing you should probably do first. You get back onto Pesterchum, which is still running.

**PB: Simon, or Marceline, or whoever's there.  
PB: I need a favor.  
MC: i'm back.  
MC: sorry about that, damn imps and to ogres got the jump on me.  
PB: Don't worry about it, Simonsprite was pretty helpful.  
PB: But could you build up wall defenses around me?  
MC: sure, but you know that takes up grist right?  
PB: Yes, I am aware.  
PB: Just please do it so the same doesn't happen to me.  
MC: alright princess.  
PB: Thank you.  
PB: Also, do you mind telling me who this Simon fellow is?  
PB: Your boyfriend?  
MC: no!  
PB: Relax, i'm only kidding.  
PB: Or am I?  
MC: if you really want to know, you'd know him better as the ice king.  
PB: WHAT?  
MC: simon is the ice king.  
MC: or the ice king is simon to be correct.  
PB: You let the Ice King be your sprite?  
PB: Why in the name of glob would you do that?  
MC: he's not the ice king, he's simon.**

**MC: see simon lived before the mushroom wars, studying to be a professor and study myths and folklore.**  
**MC: He never believed in magic, that is until he found his crown.**  
**MC: that crown changed him.**

**MC: he lsot his mind, himself in that crown.  
MC: it just kinda took over until he was just the shell you know him as now.  
MC: but the photo of simon is old so it's still him.  
MC: and he says he can't hear the madness anymore so he's fine.  
PB: Wow, I never knew that about the Ice King.  
PB: It's so... sad.  
PB: That poor man.  
MC: yeah, shit happens.  
MC: i mean…**

**MC: damn.  
PB: Marceline, I never heard you curse before.  
MC: yeah, yeah. **

**MC: i don't like to do it around other people but i curse sometimes.  
PB: Whatever suites you.  
PB: I should be getting to Jake now.  
PB: Talk to you later.  
MC: yeah, sure.**

**practicalBiologist [PB] ceased pestering mischievousChaos [MC]**

Well that was quite the chat. Now time to get Jake in the game.


	6. Chapter 6

**== Bubblegum: Pester Jake  
**

**practicalBiologist [PB] began pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

**PB: Jake, i'm ready to get you into the game.**  
**JK: alright lets do this**  
**PB: Good.**  
**PB: Have you heard anything from Finn after he entered?**  
**JK: no why**  
**PB: Just wondering because Marceline's house got swamped earlier.**  
**PB: She had to leave and her sprite helped me enter.**  
**JK: dont worry about it**  
**JK: im sure finns fine**

**== Be Finn**

You are Finn and you are doing more than fine, you are kicking butt. You just finished fighting off two more ogres with your sword and defending your land. Turns out the castles are actually the homes of small groups of your consorts. They are small crocodiles that make 'nak' sounds. You've been off fighting monsters and helping these castles defend themselves. The rulers usually aid you byt giving you boonbucks or supplies. You begin to walk along a riverside looking for new monsters to fight. You come to see a castle, larger than any of the others you've seen and it's just swarming with monsters. You can hear consorts inside and you run up to help them. It's monster fighting time!

**== Be Jake now**

You are now Jake. You are standing in the living room of your girlfriend's house, waiting to enter the medium. You hear a few bangs around the house, sounds like the princess placed your machines. Pesterchum beckons again.

**PB: Ok, the cruxtruder is on the back porch, the totem lathe is in the bedroom, and the alchemiter is in the living room.  
JK: ok  
PB: Jake, are you alright?  
PB: You seem rather quiet.  
JK: i dunno princess  
JK: its just i feel bad about all this  
JK: everyone dying and everything**

**JK: the whole candy kingdom died  
JK: and now lady rainicorn is going to  
JK: its just getting to me  
PB: I know Jake.  
PB: I feel bad about all my subjects being doomed while I get to live. **

**PB: But we can't give up.**

**PB: We have to finish this game, and you have to create the new universe.  
PB: So if you think about it, we're just recycling our universe.  
JK: huh never thought of it that way**

**JK: thanks  
PB: No problem.  
PB: Now lets get you into the game.**

You yell out yeah and super size your hand. You already allocated fistkind as your strife specibus. You see no need for weapons when your size and shape shifting care your tools. You karate chop the top off and get a white dowel and sprite orb. You haven't thought of what to prototype yet, so you'll figure that out later. You run upstairs to the totem lathe. You find the totem lathe and work it to get your totem. Then you hear something. Someone is outside and yelling out… in Korean.

**== Finn: Save yourself**

You are Finn, and you are currently getting your ass handed to you. You are getting beaten by a basilisk and a gang of liches. You are on the floor, trying to get up while you are surrounded. This isn't the end. You can't die here, not like this. You believe in yourself… you… BELIEVE! Just then your sword shoots out white energy killing every single underling around you. You stare in awe and your eyes go wide and watery. You run around the castle killing every last underling in sight with your powers of hope.

**== Jake: Enter**

You look outside to see Lady Rainicorn approaching. She's flying over the ground and coming up awfully fast. You smile to see her and run downstairs and open the door. She flies right at you. That is until she is hit by a meteor. "NOOOOOO!" you yell out in despair. You run over to her side and grow bigger. You toss the meteor off her and bring her inside. She's mortally injured and weak. He mutters your name softly. You tell her to shush; you'll get her some help. You look around frantically, unknowing of what to do. The sprite orb flies in your face and you move completely off instincts then. You pick her up and program her. She looks at her new body surprised and begins shooting off 100 questions in Korean. You tell her you'll explain later. You put the totem in the alchemiter and get a small figure of an ogre about the size of Finn. The room goes dark as the meteor headed for you gets closer. You make a giant fist and punch the statue. Everything flashes and you enter The Medium and arrive in The Land of Rainbows and Frogs.

**== Be Finn again**

You are now Finn once more. You just finished defeating all the underlings in this huge castle, and the consorts are now coming out from hiding. One who seems bigger and more decorated than the rest approaches you. He tells you that he is the chief of the tribe that live there, and thanks you for your help. He says that in return for your bravery, he will help you reach the first gate. You ask him what that is and he explains. He tells you about the seven gates, about your denizen, and about The Choice. your mouth goes agape in awe and you accept his thankfulness. You lead a group of consorts to your home and they build it castle like up to the first gate. You thank them after they finish and jump through. You are reset in your living room and go to find your laptop to pester Jake and inform him.

**radicalDude [RD] began pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

**RD: Hey man I gotta talk to you**

**RD: You in yet?  
JK: yeah man im in  
JK: my planet looks weird and if full of rainbows  
JK: lady sure seems to like it though  
RD: Lady rainicorn is with you too  
JK: yeah well shes my sprite now  
JK: she got hit by a meteor and its all i could do to save her  
JK: so whats up  
RD: Ok so I saved some of my consorts right  
JK: your what  
RD: They're these creatures that live on your planet  
RD: And I saved a bunch and they got me past my first gate  
RD: Apparently we each have seven and they're just one above the other and lead somewhere.  
RD: Well actually all but the last lead you right back to your home  
JK: that sounds jank  
JK: what are they for  
RD: The last one leads you to this thing called a denizen  
RD: They're giant worm creatures that live in the center of your planet and are really tough and horde a lot of grist  
JK: woah sounds awesome  
RD: Yeah  
RD: Or you can listen to them and they will offer you The Choice  
JK: whats that  
RD: I don't know entirely  
RD: Just that they give you some kind of choice that is different for everyone  
RD: But if you fight them you have to be very high leveled  
RD: They're apparently super deadly  
JK: sounds rad  
RD: Yeah man  
RD: Now can you spread the word along to everyone about this  
RD: I have some adventuring and building to do  
JK: no problem brother  
RD: Thanks man  
RD: Later  
**

**radicalDude [RD] ceased pestering justiceKingpin [JK]  
**

* * *

**That's chapter 6 for you. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the support everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, first off I would like to apologized right now for the terrible spacing in the pesterlogs. It does that when I upload for some reason, all the time. I can't really fix it without messing with everything else so I just kinda leave them like that. When I upload most of isn't bold text eitehr and I have to fix that despite typing it like that. So my apologies, and here's chapter 7, enjoy. **

* * *

**== Be Finn**

You are now Finn, you are sitting atop the roof of your new house. Castle walls climb above the tree now inside it since a tree probably wouldn't be good support for a house that's going to climb to the seventh gate. You're currently eating lunch, just an sandwich you threw together quickly. You can see the defensive walls you had Jake build for you. It's like a fort with only one entrance in, and that's guarded by a trap Marceline designed. You have a special gem with you she sent you the code for, and there are marking all along the one entrance into your house. Any underling that tries to enter without the gem is banished to The Nigthosphere. Man Marceline's dad must be weirded out by all these monsters randomly appearing out of nowhere. Or maybe not since that's what The Nightosphere is full of. At least Marceline got to keep her home, even though she didn't like it much. You don't know how hard she's taking this since you haven't spoken in a few days. You've all been pretty busy with this game. It'll be nice to talk to everyone again, especially at the end when you all get god tier and meet up again. you think about seeing your friends again and take another bite of your sandwich. What's this? Looks like someone's pestering you.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling radicalDude [RD]**

**GC: H3Y**  
**RD: Oh hey**  
**RD: You're the blind one right**  
**GC: Y3S 1 4M TH3 BL1ND ON3**  
**GC: 4ND 1 W4S WON3R1NG 1F YOUD L1ST3N TO 4 R4D1C4L 1D34**  
**RD: Sounds rad**  
**RD: What is it**  
**GC: YOU C4N CR34T3 TH1NGS W1TH HOP3 POW3R R1GHT**  
**RD: Nothing too powerful yet but yeah why**  
**GC: W3LL WHY NOT H4V3 L1K3 4 B1RD OR SOM3TH1NG T4K3 YOU R1GHT THROUGH TH3 F1N4L G4T3**  
**RD: Umm because im not a high enough level**  
**GC: Y34H BUT TH3 D3N1Z3N 1S SL33P1NG NOW R1GHT**  
**GC: SO WHY NOT G3T TH3 JUMP ON H1M WH1L3 H3S SL33P1NG**  
**RD: Huh never though of that**  
**GC: TH4TS WHY 1M 4 M1ND PLAY3R AND YOUR3 4 HOP3 PLAY3R ;]**  
**RD: Mind player**  
**RD: What do they do**  
**GC: D3P3NDS ON YOUR CL4SS JUST L1K3 3V3RY OTH3R**  
**GC: 4S 4 S33R OF M1ND 1 C4N S33 TH3 P4TH B4S3D ON CHO1C3S**  
**RD: That sounds awesome**  
**RD: What does our seer do**  
**GC: TH3 S33R OF T1M3**  
**GC: 1 DON'T KNOW**  
**GC: 4VO1DS DOOM3D T1M3L1N3S 1 GU3SS**  
**GC: 1M NOT 4N 3XP3RT ON TH1S K4N4Y4 1S**  
**RD: Will I get to talk to her**

**GC: M4YB3  
GC: ONLY 1F SH3 P3ST3RS YOU  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW 1F SH3 W1LL  
RD: Ok well i'm going to fight my denizen now  
RD: Thanks for the tip  
GC: 4NY T1M3 ;]  
**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling radicalDude [RD]**

You stand up and try to focus. Think, bird taking you up. Hope for it. Your train of thought is broken when pesterchum beeps again.

**practicalBiologist [PB] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**PB: That's a bad idea Finn.**  
**PB: Don't do it.**

**RD: Don't do what  
PB: You know what I mean.  
PB: Don't go fight your denizen yet.  
PB: He'll destroy you.  
RD: Woah how'd you know about that  
PB: With my seer powers.  
PB: Currently I can only avoid doomed timelines when I need to stop something.  
PB: Once god tier I should be able to see step by step what we need to do.  
RD: Oh yeah  
RD: That GC chick was just talking about it with me  
PB: Yes I know.  
PB: And I believe her name is Terezi.**

**RD: Oh yeah  
RD: But she said my denizen is still sleeping so what's the deal  
PB: Your denizen will wake if you enter the last gate.  
PB: Then you won't be ready and you will die.  
RD: Oh jeez  
RD: Thanks for warning me  
PB: No problem Finn.  
PB: Now if you'll excuse me I have business to do.  
RD: Aww man  
RD: We don't talk for days and now you're too busy to talk  
PB: Sorry Finn.  
PB: This game keeps us quite busy.  
RD: Yeah I know  
RD: Later PB  
PB: Goodbye Finn.**

**practicalBiologist [PB] ceased pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**== Bubblegum: Lecture Terezi**

**practicalBiologist [PB] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**PB: You need to knock that off.**  
**GC: KNOCK WH4T OFF :?**  
**PB: What is that?**  
**PB: How does one even do that with their mouth?**  
**PB: Nevermind.**  
**PB: Just stop trying to kill Finn.**  
**GC: 1 D1DNT K1LL H1M**  
**PB: Yes you did.**  
**PB: You created a doomed timeline.**  
**PB: Alpha Finn is fine, but don't tell him to do dumb stuff again.**  
**GC: 4WW WHY NOT**  
**PB: Have you ever thought about what you're doing?**  
**PB: About the consequences of your actions?**  
**GC: UMM**  
**PB: If you did something that ended up with Finn dying.**  
**PB: You'd pretty much ruin the whole session.**  
**PB: We'd have to scratch and you'd be stuck there longer, waiting for the new session to enter.**  
**PB: Assuming you aren't wiped out by said scratch.**  
**GC: G33 N3V3R THOUGHT 4BOUT THAT**  
**PB: Apparently.**  
**PB: I managed to talk him out of it with my seer powers but please don't do it again.**  
**PB: It would affect you just as badly.**

**GC: OH G3TT1NG YOUR S33R POW3RS NOW TOO HUH  
PB: Wait, you're a seer too?  
GC: H3H3H3H3 YUP  
GC: S33R OF M1ND  
GC: 1 C4N S33 TH3 P4THS B4S3D ON CHO1C3S  
PB: Sounds interesting.  
PB: Perhaps use that next time you potentially threaten one of us.  
GC: W1LL DO ;]  
PB: Good.  
PB: Now I have some research I need to get done and I must be going.  
GC: L4T3R**

**practicalBiologist [PB] ceased pestering gallowCalibrator [GC]**

Ok, that's enough of that. You close up your laptop and get off the tree you were sitting on. You looks up at the giant clock above your castle. You examine it, curious of its purpose. What is the dark meaning behind the thing?

**== Terezi: Make up with Finn**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling radicalDude [RD]**

**GC: H3Y**  
**GC: SORRY 4BOUT 4LMOST K1LL1NG YOU 34RL13R**  
**RD: Yeah man what's up with that**  
**RD: What did I ever do**  
**GC: SORRY 1 D1DNT M34N TO**  
**GC: TH4TS WHY 1 C4M3 B4CK TO M4K3 1T UP TO YOU**  
**RD: Cool**  
**RD: How**  
**GC: ILL S3ND YOU 4 F1L3**  
**GC: 1TLL B3 4 M4P OF YOUR LAND**  
**GC: 1 M4K3D S3V3R4L 4B4NDON3D C4STL3S W1TH COOL OT 1NS1D3 TH3M**  
**GC: 4ND 1 US3D MY S33R POW3R TO M4K3 SUR3 TH1S WONT B4CKF1RE**  
**RD: Awesome**  
***GC sent RD the files***  
**RD: Wow this is really cool**  
**RD: Time to go grab some sweet loot**  
**RD: Thanks Terezi**  
**GC: NO PROBL3M F1NN HUM4N ;]**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering radicalDude [RD]**

"Heeeeeeeey, Terezi!" Vriska shouts. She comes over by you and leans on your shoulder awkwardly. Gog she's annoying. "What are you up to with that human 8oy?" She gives you a skeptical look.

"1 W4S H3LP1NG H1M OUT" You reply rather emotionlessly.

"Why? Do you like hiiiiiiiim? :::;)"

"FUCK OFF VR1SK4"

"Wow, rude." She backs off then. "Fine, i'll just go bother someone else. Maybe Gamzee will let me on the horn pile."

"DOUBT 1T, YOU SC4R3 H1M. YOU SC4R3 TH3 CLOWN 4W4Y" She scowls at you and walks off. Bluh bluh huge bitch.

**== Marceline: Be the hero**

Be the hero? You're no hero. You are sitting atop a roof of one of the small towns, looking down as a giclops is going on a rampage. You are in no way a high enough level to take him on. You just wait and are going to let him finish before you go looting. Simonsprite appearifies next to you. "Marceline, shouldn't you save them?"

"Why?" you ask, eyes still watching the giclops to make sure you aren't seen. "Well because these are your consorts and that's a bad guy." he points down. The giclops picks up a fruit stand and throws it. Consorts run away screaming. "I'm not a hero, let them deal with it."

"Yes you are." He replies.

"No i'm not. Finn and Jake are heroes, i'm not."

"But you are, you're the Hero of Void. It's your duty to save them. You don't have to of course, you could even join in on killing them for god knows what reason. But you should save them." you sigh and bury your face in your knees. There's a buzzing in your ear as your eartop you alchemized goes off. Someone is pestering you. You click a button on it and a screen appears over your right eye.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**AG: Hey you, void player.**  
**AG: Aren't you going to stop that guy?**  
**MC: no.**  
**MC: i'm just going to let him do his thing, then loot the town afterwards.**  
**AG: Ooooooooh, dark. I like that.**  
**AG: 8ut you'd get more grist for killing that guy, plus the respect of your consorts.**  
**MC: how am i supposed to even do that?**  
**MC: there's no way i'm leveled up enough to take him.**  
**AG: Wow, are you 8lind?**  
**AG: You're a void player, you don't have to.**  
**MC: what do you mean?**  
**AG: You can control the void and darkness.**  
**AG: Shroud yourself from him.**  
**AG: And he won't even know what hit him.**  
**AG: Use the dark and hide yourself.**  
**AG: Then crush him.**  
**MC: so i can be like an assassin.**  
**MC and he won't see me?**  
**AG: Nope.**  
**AG: You can't do thaaaaaaaat much cool stuff 8ecause you're not god tier yet.**  
**AG: 8ut you can at least shroud yourself for now.**  
**AG: Try it.**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

The screen closes and you look back down. The giclops has his back turned and won't see you. You take a deep breath and grab your axe. You concentrate… concentrate. You then turn invisible. Simonsprite looks around, unsure of where you just went. You take this opportunity to attack. You silently float down behind the giclops. You swing your axe and lob his head right off. You turn visible again and his body falls and turns to grist. You float down and collect it all. Your consorts all gather around and began thanking you. You tell them it was nothing and float off. Simonsprite follows you. "So much for not being a hero."

"Yeah, I guess I can be sometimes." You float back and return to your house.

**== Now be Jack**

You are now Jack Noir, head of the band Tenacious B. (Haha, get it? Cause Noir means black in French? Jack Black… that was a joke, moving on)

You are now arch agent Jack Noir. You are sitting at your desk filing out paperwork. Boy do you hate paperwork. You'd give anything to stop doing this. You'd kill a man. Then the monitor walls turn on and the Black Queen appears in front of you. "Jack, I have an assignment for you. The four heroes have appeared and are currently causing trouble. Deal with them immediately, starting with the princess one." The monitor shows Bubblegum's castle and The Land of Light and Watches. "They are a threat to our kingdom and should be eliminated accordingly, do you understand?" she eyes you. "Yes your highness" you hiss slightly at the end. "Good, now go." The monitor goes black and you reach for your dagger. Looks like you finally got your wish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooray, I finally got my laptop fixed today! So i'll be able to update more now so stay tuned. **

* * *

**== Be Princess Bubblegum**

You are now Princess Bubblegum. It's been about two weeks since you've talked to anyone but you've been busy. You look through books you alchemized about the game and its rules and have your sprite nearby. You have a theory about the big clock and are trying to figure it out. It's late at night and you sit in your library, peppermintsprite fast asleep. You don't sleep as much anymore anyway. Derse kinda gives you the creeps ever since you found out what it really is. It'll be nice when you finally finish this game and don't have to worry about it anymore. Your concentration is stopped when pesterchum beeps and peppermintsprite wakes up and falls back in his chair. Who is that?

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling practicalBiologist [PB]**

**GA: Hello There.**  
**GA: If You Don't Mind I would Like To Ask You Why You Are Not Moving Forward With Your Game.**  
**GA: All Your Friends Have Passed Through At Least Their Third Gate And You Only Through The First One That Your Hive Reaches.**  
**GA: Why Is That?**  
**PB: Because i'm currently trying to research this game and how it works.**  
**PB: There is a rather large stopwatch above my castle and i'm trying to figure out what it's for.**  
**GA: Do You Have Any Ideas.**  
**PB: Only a guess.**  
**PB: And I hope i'm wrong.**  
**GA: I See.**  
**GA: Maybe You Are Right Being A Seer Of Time.**  
**PB: You know about that?**  
**GA: Yes.**  
**GA: I Studied Titles In Our Session To Try And Understand Our Personal Roles Better.**  
**PB: Really?**  
**PB: Would you happen to be Kanaya?**  
**GA: Indeed I Am.**  
**GA: You Have Heard Of Me?**  
**PB: Yes, Karkat mentioned you once.**  
**GA: I See.**  
**PB: Now if you don't mind I have some questions to ask.**

**== Be Hunson Abadeer**

You are now Hunson Abadeer. You stand in the office you work at in the Nightosphere. There have been a large influx of new black creatures arriving in the Nightsphere. You have no idea where these things come from, but you don't care. They make a good cheap labor force here. They seem to have lost a will to fight for whoever once ordered them and now the serve you. But this means you are stuck doing paperwork to have them work for you. Oh well, cheap labor with free imports is better for you. You have two larger ones with tusks as guards for your palace. You just finish doing a forum when a bat with no eyes flies in. It's a memo from an underling. The bat recites "We have traced a portal from an unknown location that keeps sending these creatures." it then screeches and flies away. You stand up from your desk. Time to go find out where they are all coming from.

You see a portal near a flaming river. You're guessing this is the portal you are looking for. You reverse it for you so you can use it tow ways. You appear in a strange place. There's rivers running everywhere and castles as far as the eye can see. It's sunny out but you aren't dying for some reason. The rest of the land ins covered by grass. There's a strange and tall structure behind you, and in the base it looks like... Finn's house? You see him there too. He's right outside and is wearing chainmail armor and shoulder plates. He notices you and comes over. "Hey Marceline's dad, what ware you doing here?"

"I'm here because i'm trying to figure out what this portal is doing here. And where are we?"

"We're in The Land of Rivers and Castles. It's the land i got sent to after we kinda caused the end of the world." Finn said rubbing the back of his head.

"End of the world huh? Didn't think you had that it you."

"What, no! We played a game that brought it about without us knowing. We each got these different lands and this is mine."

"I see, and the portal?"

"Marceline told me how to set it up so monsters couldn't get up in my crib. I can't have monsters in my crib."

"Marceline's here as well?" You ask curiously.

"Yeah, well on her own planet but yeah."

"I see. I should go check on her with all this. Good day human boy." You turn and wave to him then float away. Finn stands there still looking up.

**== Be Finn**

You are Finn and you just had a chat with Marceline's dad and ruler of the Nightosphere. You hope she'll be ok with her dad coming over. Oh, looks like pesterchum beckons again. You pull out the computer gem you have and see who it is.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling radicalDude [RD]**

**GC: H3Y  
RD: Oh hey Terezi  
RD: What's up  
GC: NOT MUCH  
GC: WHO W3R3 YOU T4LK1NG TO  
RD: My friend's dad  
RD: He lives in another realm and i've been banishing monsters there with a trap to my place  
GC: OH N1C3 ON3 ;]  
RD: Thanks  
GC: F1NN, 4R3 YOU 4W4R3 YOUR PR1NC3SS FR13ND 1S NO LONG3R PL4Y1NG TH3 G4M3  
RD: She isn't  
GC: NO  
GC: 4PP4R3NTLY SH3 DO1NG R3S34RCH ON SOM3TH1NG BUT WONT S4Y WH4T  
GC: 1 TH1NK SH3S LOOK1NG 4T TH3 G4M3 RUL3S  
RD: Why would she be doing that  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW  
GC: DO YOU :?  
RD: No  
RD: This is the first i'm learning of this  
GC: HMMMM  
GC: OH I JUST R3M3MB3R3D  
GC: 1S TH1S YOU F1NN  
*GC sends link of Goku with finn's hat painted on*  
RD: No  
RD: I wish I was that beefed  
RD: How did you draw that anyway  
GC: 1 C4N SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 COLORS  
GC: R3D IS MY FAVOR1T3  
RD: Hahaha  
RD: Ok  
GC: 1S TH1S YOU  
*GC send link of Guy Feiri with finn's hat*  
RD: No  
RD: Who even is that anyway  
GC: 1 DUNNO  
GC: OK WH4T 4BOUT TH1S  
*GC send a picture of baby Finn doing punch your buns song and dance*  
RD: No  
RD: Oh wait yes it is  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
RD: Haha  
RD: Where did you even get that?  
GC: 1LL N3V3R T3LL ;]  
RD: You are one rad chick  
GC: 4WW TH4NKS  
RD: No prob  
GC: SH1T  
RD: What is it  
GC: K4RKL3S IS YELL1NG 4G41N  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO GO  
GC: L4TER  
**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling radicalDude [RD]  
**

**== Marceline: Get your sneak on**

You are now Marceline and you are sneaking around a city infested by underlings. You are wearing a full black leather suit with a cowl that covers your face. You slip through the shadows unseen. There is a basilisk in the center of towm. Your plan is to take him out and then deal with the underlings. You get inside an building and see the creature through a window. Looks like he has Lady's prototypings and can fly away if you're not careful. You concentrate and go invisible. You sneak up on him. He begins to smell you but it's too late. With one swoosh you bring your new axe down on his head and kill him. A whole group of liches turn their attention to you. you are wielding your Axe of Dread. You made it by alchemizing your bass axe and an Edgar Allen Poe book. It was now dark gray with a black handle and black skull decorations on it. The liches advance but you conceal yourself again. They look around but you make one slash and take them all out. Then beeping as pesterchum goes off. Who now?

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**AG: Heeeeeeeey Marceline.**  
**AG: You look like you've got that power under control now.**  
**MC: yeah, thanks for that.**  
**AG: No pro8lem. ::::)**  
**AG: Just trying to help out a player.**  
**AG: Terezi is helping out your friend Finn too.**  
**MC: oh, that's cool of her.**  
**AG: Ha, Terezi cool.**  
**AG: As if.**  
**MC: i'm guessing you don't get along.**  
**AG: Not really.**  
**AG: She's kinda my rival.**  
**MC: so did you actually help me to help me or just to compete with her?**  
**AG: Oh my gog, does it really matter?**  
**MC: i guess not.**  
**AG: Good. ::::)**  
**MC: hold on, someone's pestering me.**  
**MC: i'll talk to you later.**

**mischievousChaos [MC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**AG: Hey, you don't get the last word, I always do!**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**CG: YOU.  
CG: OPEN THIS MEMO WITH FINN.  
CG: NOW.  
*CG sent link to memo Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory*  
MC: umm...  
CG: SHUT UP, I MADE THE NAME AWHILE AGO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have to take my laptop to get fixed again on Monday. Great :/**

**Here's chapter 9, enjoy.**

* * *

**FCG 100 HOURS FROM NOW opened memo board on FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY**

**CURRENT radicalDude RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**  
**CURRENT mischievousChaos RIGHT NOW responded to the memo**

**CRD: Alright Karat**  
**CRD: What's this about**  
**FCG: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN.**  
**FCG: I KNOW YOUR SPECIES ISN'T AS EVOVLED AS OURS BUT YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO FUCKING STUPID.**  
**FCG: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU BOTH HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING, BUT JUST STOP.**  
**CMC: i'm out of here.**  
**FCG: FUCK OFF MARCELINE.**  
**FCG: AND BY FUCK OFF I MEAN COME RIGHT BACK HERE AND LISTEN.**  
**CMC: is this going to take long because i was supposed to be playing the game, not getting yelled at by you.**  
**CRD: Yeah dude what gives**  
**FCG: I'LL TELL YOU "WHAT GIVES" FINN HUMAN.**  
**CRD: :|**  
**FCG: YOU NEED TO STOP FLIRTING WITH TEREZI.**  
**FCG: OR DON'T AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO IN THE FUTURE.**  
**CMC: ha ha, dude you're hitting on terezi?**  
**CRD: What no**  
**CRD: I mean she's a cool chick but**  
**CRD: I don't like her like that**  
**CMC: sure you don't**  
**FCG: AND YOU, YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING TO VRISKA.**  
**CMC: why?**  
**CMC: she's been helpful to me.**  
**CRD: Who's Vriska**  
**FCG: HUGE BITCH.**  
**CMC: she is not!**  
**CMC: she sure as hell isn't as rude as you.**  
**FCG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA.**  
**FCG: YOU DIDN'T GROW UP WITH HER, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S REALLY LIKE.**  
**CRD: This sounds jank**  
**CRD: I'm pretty sure you're just upset at me because you like Terezi or something**  
**CMC: i'm pretty sure he does.**  
**FCG: SHUT UP, MY QUADRANTS ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN.**  
**FCG: SPEAKING OF WHICH YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE QUADRANTS, SO HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?**  
**CRD: I said I don't like her like that**  
**CMC: what the hell's a quadrant anyway?**  
**FCG: BASICALLY TROLL RELATIONSHIPS ARE SPLIT INTO FOUR QUADRANTS WITH DIFFERENT FEELINGS IN EACH.**  
**FCG: YOU ONLY HAVE ONE, YOU MIGHT HAVE CROSSED UP QUADRANTS, THEN WHAT?**  
**CRD: I don't like her**  
**CRD: Ugh, you're just jealous she's talking to someone new**  
**FCG: AM NOT.**  
**CRD: Are too**  
**FCG: AM NOT!**  
**CRD: Are too**  
**FCG: I AM NOT YOU FESTERING PILE OF BILGE.**  
**CMC: yes you are.**  
**CRD: Oooohhhhhhhh**  
**CRD: *high fives***  
**CMC: *high fives back* hell yeah.**  
**FCG: BOTH OF YOU NOOKSTAINS SHUT IT.**  
**FCG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE TWO ARE LIKE.**  
**FCG: THEY ARE THE SISTERS OF REVENGE AND DISCORD.**  
**CRD: Terezi seems nice to me**  
**CRD: Despite almost getting me killed**  
**CMC: terezi almost got you killed?**  
**CRD: Yeah but not on purpose or anything**  
**CRD: I'm not mad at her or anything**  
**CRD: Vriska didn't try to get you killed did she**  
**CMC: nope.**  
**FCG: OH THAT'S INTERESTING BECAUSE SHE DID KILL SOMEONE.**  
**FCG: AND ON OUR TEAM, BEFORE THE GAME EVEN STARTED!**  
**FCG: AND SHE'S THE REASON TEREZI IS BLIND.**  
**CRD: Woah :o**  
**FCG: YEAH, HUGE BITCH.**  
**CMC: she was helpful to me.**  
**FCG: SHE ONLY HELPED YOU BECAUSE TEREZI WAS HELPING FINN.**  
**FCG: SHE WON'T LET GO OF THEIR OLD RIVALRY AND HAS TO COMPETE WITH HER IN EVERYTHING.**  
**CRD: And I should stop talking to Terezi because you're jealous**  
**FCG: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT?**  
**CMC: look, you're really not helping at al and just making yourself look more and more like a douche.**  
**CRD: Yeah man cool it**  
**FCG: DON'T TELL ME TO COOL IT.**  
**FCG: FINE, FIGURE OUT FOR YOURSELVES, SEE IF I CARE.**  
**FCG banned CRD from the memo**  
**FCG banned CMC from the memo**

Nookstains.

**== Be Marceline**

You are now Marceline and you are rather infuriated. That guy is a huge jackass, how doesn't everyone get fed up with his shit? You remember Vriska and go to pester her again.

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

**MC: sorry about that.**  
**MC: your friend karkat was being a douche.**  
**AG: Oh Karkat, don't worry a8out that guy.**  
**AG: He's just a 8ag of hot air.  
MC: anyway thanks for helping me back there.  
AG: No pro8lem.  
AG: You're going to need to 8e all you can to fight the black king.  
MC: yeah, not looking to forward to that.  
AG: Why not?  
MC: because it's going to be a tough fight with the existence of a whole universe riding on us.  
MC: it's a lot to take in.  
AG: It's not thaaaaaaaat bad.  
AG: Just don't let anyone or yourself die.  
AG: Alright? :::;)  
MC: yeah, sure.  
MC: shit, monsters are coming.  
MC: gotta go.  
AG: Sure.**

**mischievousChaos [MC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]**

You hide yourself as a few liches fly down to your house. Alright, assassin tme.

**== Jack: Infiltrate  
**  
You are now crawling though old sewage tunnels to get into this brat's castle. Your last attempt a couple months ago didn't go so well when a turret tried to fry you. Kid knows how to set up defenses, but not good enough to keep you out. This looks like the place. You push up on a tile above you and enter a room. It looks like part of a tree or something. There's a guy cased in amber over there, man he looks creepy. That guy... sure looks... you are caught in its trance.

_Hear me boy and come forward_

You step in front of the thing in the amber.

_Free me, and I will reward you._

Caught in a trance and unable to think, you take the hilt of your knife and crack the amber open. The thing turns into a black liquid and escapes its trap. He stands up and looks at you. He lunges and takes over. You cringe for a little, then hold your head down. You raise it up, and have The Lich's eyes. You laugh evilly and head back from whence you came.


	10. Chapter 10

**RD: You sure this will work  
GC: POS1T1V3**

You are now Finn are you are currently standing beside your quest bed. It is in a stone circle where three different rivers connect. There is fancy arches all along the sides. Your pale yellow quest bed lies in the center with a white hope symbol on it. Terezi is explaining it to you now.

**GC: YOU N33D TO D13 ON YOUR QU3ST B3D 1N ORD3R TO 4CH1V3 GOD T13R  
****RD: Are you god tier  
GC: NO  
GC: ONLY ON3 TROLL ON OUR T34M 1S 4ND SH3S 4 B1TCH  
RD: Vriska  
GC: HOW DO YOU KNOW 4BOUT H3R :O  
RD: Karkat told me and Marceline about her  
RD: Because she was helping Marceline like you're helping me  
GC: UGH SH3S SUCH 4N 3GOM4N14C  
GC: SH3S ONLY DO1NG 1T TO K33P 4N OLD R1V4LRY W1TH M3 SH3 C4N'T LET D13  
RD: She doesn't sound too ncie but Marcy likes her so I don't see any problem  
GC: 1 GU3SS NOT  
GC: SH3 JUST R34LLY 1NFUR14TES ME  
RD: I know  
RD: So you're sure this is going to work  
RD: I'm going to off myself and come up as a god tier  
GC: Y3S  
GC: DON'T B3 SUCH 4 B4BY 4BOUT IT  
RD: I'm not being a baby  
GC: F1NN WOULD 1 3V3R TRY TO K1LL YOU  
RD: You already almost did  
GC: OH Y34H  
GC: BUT 1M NOT TH1S T1M3  
RD: I believe you it's just  
RD: It's kinda heavy  
GC: UHH F1NN**

You are oblivious to the black figure approaching you.

**RD: I mean I want to be a hero but this is pretty dark  
****RD: I have to die to achieve the highest rank  
****GC: F1NN  
****RD: What is this doesn't work  
****RD: What is something goes wrong  
RD: This is a lot to deal with  
GC: H3Y F1NN  
RD: Sorry i'm beign all scared but this is heavy  
RD: Who even had this idea anyway  
RD: Oh hey you can make yourself a god all you have to do is die on a stone bed  
GC: W3LL 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 4BOUT TO H4V3 SOM3 H3LP W1TH TH4T :?  
RD: What**

You turn around to see a dersite behind you. He has weird green eyes. He slashes at your throat. You fall back on your quest bed and die. He laughs evilly and teleports is black. Then suddenly you feel something. You feel weightless in the darkness. There is a bright flash of light and you open your eyes. You are floating above your quest bed, dressed in your god tier outfit. You feel empowered, stronger than before. You fly off to your house and leave the dead you behind.

**GC: GOOD JOB H3RO ;]**

**== Jake: Make new universe**

How are you supposed to do that when you have no idea what you are doing. There are frogs everywhere but you have no idea what you are doing. This is jank. Hold on, someone's pestering you. Anything to NOT do this.

**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling justiceKingpin [JK]**

**TC: HeY** **bRo**

**TC: HoWs It MoThErFuCkInG hAnGiNg  
JK: oh hey  
JK: i remember you  
JK: you were the funny clown  
TC: YeAh BrO  
TC: EvErYoNe Is AlL uP aNd GeTtiNG gUiDe TrOlLs  
TC: So I tHoUgHt Id HeLp A bRo OuT  
JK: sweet  
JK: so do you know anything about the frog breeding  
TC: NaH iM nOt ThE sPaCe PlAyEr Or KnIgHt  
TC: BuT i ThInK yOu CaN fInd OuT oN yOuR oWn  
JK: how  
TC: WeLl I dOnT kNoW mUcH aBoUt TiTlEs BuT  
TC: I kNoW mAgEs HaVe A cOmPleTe UnDeRsTaNdInG oF tHeIr AsPeCt  
TC: LiKe A mOtHerFuCkiNg MiRaCle :o)  
JK: woah that's sweet  
JK: im going to go try and get god tier then  
JK: thanks  
TC: No PrObLeM bRo**

**justiceKingpin [JK] ceased pestering** **terminallyCapricious [TC]**

**== Finn: Pester Bubblegum**

**radicalDude [RD] began pestering practicalBiologist [PB]**

**RD: Hey PB**  
**RD: I got god tier**  
**PB: That's great Finn.**  
**PB: But i'm far too busy to talk.**  
**RD: Aw come on**  
**RD: Still doing research**  
**PB: Yes Finn, still.**  
**PB: That clock is getting close to hitting its countdown now**  
**RD: How close**  
**PB: About 5 days.**  
**RD: But we've been in here forever**  
**RD: Why don't you just level up and help us kill the black king**  
**PB: I have been.**  
**RD: What really**  
**RD: How**  
**PB: I've designed a series of defenses that kill monsters that get too close.**  
**PB: And contraptions that gather the grist for me.**  
**RD: Oh well that's cool**  
**PB: Yes, now if you don't mind I have to get back to my work.**  
**PB: Goodbye Finn.**  
**RD: Later PB**

**radicaldude [RD] ceased pestering practicalBiologist [PB]**

Well enough of that, time to do what you've been planning on. You are standing by your alchemiter with your Angel's Blood sword and the Enchiridion. You combine them both since you finally have enough grist to do so and make The Sword of Old. It's worn brass handle and glowing white blade brings a single tear to your eye. It is the most awesome sword you have seen in your entire freaking life. And it's yours. You jump out the window and fly away to use it.

**== Jack: Pay the queen a visit**

Jack can not pay the queen a visit as The Lich is in control. Jack is now a ghost wandering the dream bubbles.

**== Lich: Regicide time**

You approach the gates of the Derse castle. If what Noir's memories tell you are correct, you can finally end life and kill those four kids. You enter the castle and find your way around. It's not too hard since you know what Jack knows and can find your way to the royal chamber. On your way someone stops you. A dignitary you think. He begins to talk to you about a Prospitian given a parking citation or something. "Give it to me later." you bark at him and begin to walk off. He stops you and tells you about how serious this is and how Prospit will be up in arms even more at Derse. "Hey are you alright? You seem different?" he looks at your curiously. You turn around slowly. "Oh, I am." You shoot a bust of your death magic at him and he slams against a wall. You raise him back up as a zombie. "Now, go order all the troops on the battlefield."

"Yes sir." he says very blankly. He walks off to do your buisness. You turn down the hall and see the royal chamber, and the Black Queen on her throne. You approach her. "Noir, what is it that you want?" you continue to approach without saying a word. "I said, what is it Noir?" still you say nothing. Your eyes begin to show their green and death begins to flow from your hands. "You, you are not the arch agent, what have you done with him?" you are now standing in front of her in the light showing you in Jack's body. "I have removed him for me own use, you're next." she reaches for her sowrd but you stop her. you fire death magic at her hand and she draws up her sword and it scatters on the floor. She falls to her knees and grabs her hand. You pick up the sword and stand over her. "Your kingdom will fall and everything will die." you raise the sword and she looks up in terror. You slash and her throat and kill her. You take the ring off her finger and place in on yourself. You gain all the prototypings and feel the power. You break out the roof and suddenly teleport away.

* * *

**Ok guys, hope you liked this chapter. More Lich action to come, stay tuned. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This fanfic now has over 1k views. I want to thank all you guys for reading this and reviewing. Here's a new chapter for you, hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. **

* * *

You are now Finn. You are sitting on top of the highest point of your house, right below the seventh gate. You are all ready to fight your denizen or hear him out. you have your Sword of Old in hand and all your god tier powers at your fingertips. You take a deep breath, and jump through the last portal. You open your eyes to find you are in what seems like a mineshaft. It's grey and dark unlike the rest of your planet. It only goes one way so you follow it. You reach large room with your denizen Abraxas. He is a large green snake-like creature. He slithers towards you and stands taller than you. You draw your sword in defense. "Hello Finn, i've been waiting for you." he says in a mighty voice.

"Abraxas, what is my choice?" you ask him.

"I assume you're referring to The Choice."

"Yeah, that."

"So, you have come to speak rather than fight?" he asks, slithering around you.

"Well I thought I might try to talk." You say unsure.

"Well, your choice is one of knowledge. One that could save your game and give everyone hope."

"Are you saying i'm in a doomed session?"

"Yes, that is unless you take me up on my offer." he slithers back to his original upright position.

"Alright, what is your offer?"

"Bring me and item to show you are worthy enough to be a hero, and I will..."

"You mean like this?" you pull out the Enchiridion and show it too him. He looks down and realizes what it is.

"Yes, exactly like that. Now I will tell you what you must do to save your session but you must act fast." You nod with all seriousness. "The reason your session is doomed is..." You don't hear the next part because you simply pass out on the floor and land on your face. Abraxas slithers over to you. "Umm... are you ok?" he pokes you and no movement.

N8p time.

**== Lich: Regicide X2 combo**

You are now Lich Noir flying over the battlefield. You arrive to a tent that's been pitched up. You find the Black King inside with two knights standing by him. He looks up at your curiously "Noir, what are you doing here?" you approach without saying a word. You blast the two knigths with your magic of death and kill them. The king looks at this shocked. "Noir is dead." you approach with your sword out and the prototypings on. "Now, there is only death." the king slashes at your face with his sword. The left half comes off to reveal the Lich underneath. The king drops his sword and steps back. You take this as an opportunity, and finish your dealings with him.

**== Finn: Wake**

You wake up off the ground with a serious headache. What happened? Abraxas was in the corner and notices you getting up. "Ah, you're finally awake."

"What happened? How long was I out?" you ask very groggy.

"You just passed out on the floor." he comes over. "You've been out for two hours, sadly too late to save your session." he tells you. Your heart drops at hearing this.

"Oh..." you reply disheartened.

"Sadly, in the time you were out the damage The Lich did was simply too much."

"Wait, The Lich?!" You ask surprised.

"Yes. He was freed from his captivity by a brainwashed Derse archagent Jack Noir. The Lich took over Noir's body and killed the Derse royalty."

"Isn't that the point of the game?" You ask.

"Yes, but since he's in Noir's body he can use the rings and the prototyping. He's going to kill both sides and call in The Reckoning himself."

"Oh no!" You shout.

"Yes, you should get going now. Go tell your teamamtes." he casts some sort of spell and you reappear in your living room. Time to break the bad news to everyone. You send out invites to a memo.

**CURRENT radicalDude opened the memo board on Urgent News!**

**CRD: Is everyone here**

**CURRENT justiceKingpin RIGHT NOW responded to the memo  
CJK: yeah what is it  
CURRENT mischivieousChaos RIGHT NOW responded to the memo  
CURRENT practicalBiologist RIGHT NOW responded to the memo  
CMC: what's going on finn?  
CRD: Guys I have something to tell you  
CRD: I went to my denizen today and he told me something  
CPB: Finn?  
CRD: Yeah PB  
CPB: This is a doomed session, isn't it?  
CRD: Yeah that's what he told me  
CMC: woah woah woah, what?  
CRD: It's true  
CRD: We're in a doomed session  
CPB: I figured that's what that giant countdown is for.  
CPB: It's the countdown to the scratch.  
CJK: so what were dead  
CJK: thats it  
CPB: Not quite.  
CPB: See in all my research i've found a few loopholes to surviving the scratch.  
CJK: great so how do we do it  
CPB: Several steps, but first, Finn why is this a doomed session?  
CPB: Do you know?  
CRD: Yeah  
CRD: I guess some derse guy came to your castle or something  
CRD: And the lich freed himself with that guy and took over him  
CRD: Then killed the queen and king and took their rings for the prototypings  
CPB: WHAT?!  
CPB: The Lich got out?!  
CRD: Yeah  
CRD: Sorry to say it  
CPB: No matter, now we need to work on surviving the scratch.  
CMC: so what's the plan?  
CPB: Ok, here's what I got.  
CURRENT carcinoGeneticist RIGHT NOW responded to the memo  
CCG: HEY FUCKASSES.  
CCG: WHY THE FUCK IS JACK NOIR RUNNING RAMPANT IN YOUR GAME AND IN OURS?  
CPB: We're working on it Karkat.  
CPB: Wait, in your session too?  
CCG: YEAH.  
CCG: SOME SORT OF RIFT OPENED AND HE RUINED OUR SESSION RIGHT BEFORE WE COULD CLAIM OUR PRIZE.  
CCG: THEN HE WENT AND DESTROYED OUR PROSPIT AND DERSE.  
CCG: WHAT UNHOLY ABOMINATION DID YOU FUCKING DIPSHITS PROTOTYPE?  
CPB: Nothing, well nothing we did.  
CPB: This Jack Noir came to my castle, presumably as an assassin.  
CPB: He stumbled upon a trapped Lich.  
CPB: The Lich is the reason for the mushroom war all those years ago and the destruction of the human race, their technology, and the chunk missing from the planet.  
CPB: Using his mind control powers, me must have used Jack to free himself then took over his body.  
CCG: FUCKING GREAT.  
CCG: THAT'S WHY HE HAS ALL THE PROTOTYPINGS.  
CMC: the things we programmed?  
CCG: YES, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT.  
CCG: ONLY A DERSITE OR PROSPITIAN CAN USE THE RINGS THAT ALLOW THEM TO USE YOUR PROTOTYPINGS.  
CCG: SO SINCE HE HAS NOIR'S BODY, HE CAN USE THE RINGS.  
CCG: WHICH HE GOT BY KILLING THE BLACK QUEEN AND KING.  
CRD: Isnt that what we want  
CCG: NO FUCKASS, IT'S NOT.  
CCG: UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES YES, BUT THIS LICH SEEMS TO BE DOING EVEN MORE DAMAGE.  
CPB: The Lich wants to cause the death of all life.  
CPB: So he's actually a bigger problem than the Derse royalty.  
CPB: Which is why we're going to have to scratch.  
CCG: GREAT, AND WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT US SITTING ON OUR ASSES ON THIS METEOR?  
CPB: If my calculations are correct.  
CPB: Wait, hold on.  
CPB: My seer powers are doing something.  
CMC: what do you see?  
CCG: IS THIS REALLY IMPORTANT NOW?  
CCG: SHIT JUST HIT THE FUCKING ROOF AND NOW YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SEER THINGS?  
CCG: YOU NOOKSUCKERS FUCKED UP BAD AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT.  
CCG: AND SO DO WE.  
CRD: Jeez calm down karkat  
CCG: NO I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN.  
CCG: DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?  
CCG: THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE BACK ON YOUR FUCKING PLANET.  
CGC: THIS IS REALLY FUCKING SERIOUS.  
CPB: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
CRD: :O  
CMC: haha, looks like the princess got some tone to her voice now.  
CCG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?  
CPB: This is all your fault!  
CPB: This whole fucking thing.  
CCG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
CPB: Oh, you don't know what i'm talking about?  
CPB: You didn't notice the genesis frog looking unhealthy at all?  
CCG: WELL A LITTLE, BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?  
CPB: IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!  
CPB: You decided to try and rush the frog breeding because you were pushed for time.  
CPB: You skipped a few steps to get the outcome.  
CPB: And the genesis frog didn't look right.  
CPB: It looked sick.  
CPB: But I guess you brushed it off as nothing.  
CPB: Well here's a newsflash for you.  
CPB: You gave our universe cancer.  
CCG: ...  
CPB: And that cancer was ultimately our undoing.  
CPB: That tumor was The Lich.  
CPB: You gave us The Lich.  
CPB: Way to go asshole.  
CRD: Wow PB  
CJK: yeah ive never seen you angry like this  
CCG: I... FUCK.  
CCG: I'M SORRY.  
CCG: I DIDN'T KNOW.  
CCG: I KNOW I CAN BE A DICK SOMETIMES BUT I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN.  
CPB: Well at least your apologized.  
CPB: But now we need to get working on escaping the scratch.  
CCG: RIGHT.  
CCG: I SHOULD GO.  
CCG ceased responding to the memo  
CPB: Ok, first off.  
CPB: Finn I need to to travel to the battlefield.  
CRD: Woah where the lich is :O  
CPB: Yes.  
CPB: You need to drill into the core of the battlefield planet and find The Tumor.  
CRD: Alright  
CRD: What is this The Tumor  
CPB: It's a black and white spiky ball in the center of the battlefield  
CPB: We'll need it to get out.  
CRD: Alright headed there now  
CRD ceased responding to the memo  
CPB: Jake and Marceline, you can just do whatever until I need you.  
CPB: Maybe try to get god tier.  
CPB: I'll reach you when I need to.  
CJK: alright  
CMC: got it.  
CPB ceased responding to the memo  
CJK ceased responding to the memo  
CMC ceased responding to the memo**


	12. Chapter 12

**== Finn: Travel**

You are now Finn, and you are traveling to the Battlefield. Using your powers, you created an ancient psychic tandem war elephant. You are riding that to the battlefield rather than flying. Besides, it could really help you if The Lich shows up. You arrive on the battlefield, and thankfully missed Lich Noir. You instead find his trail of destruction. There's dead all over the battlefield from both Prospit and Derse. Even larger knights lay defeated. You then remember what you came here to do. You have the psychic tandem war elephant dig through by removing the ground to drill a hole straight down to the core. You fly down and follow it to the core.  
**  
****== Elsewhere  
**  
**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering practicalBiologist [PB]**

**MC: hey princess.**  
**MC: you there?**  
**PB: Yes, i'm here Marceline.**  
**PB: What is it?**  
**MC: i just wanted to ask, what exactly did you send finn to get?**  
**MC: the tumor, what is it?**  
**PB: Ok, but promise you won't tell?**  
**MC: sure, why?**  
**PB: It's a bomb.**  
**MC: jeez.**  
**MC: don't you think you could have given him a heads up rather than.**  
**MC: oh hey finn, yeah that was a bomb, thanks.**  
**PB: I could, but I don't want him to panic.**  
**PB: Only one of us needs to detonate it, and it should be someone with a dream self left to revive.**  
**PB: Finn's god tier wouldn't work, since that falls under the circumstances of how he can die.**  
**MC: and what are those circumstances.**  
**PB: If his death is just or heroic.**  
**PB: Like, if he kills one of us then we kill him back, that'd be a just death.**  
**PB: Retaliation for murder.**  
**PB: The other is heroic.**  
**PB: If he goes to detonate this bomb to save us, it'd be a heroic death.**  
**PB: If it falls under either he stays dead.**  
**PB: Otherwise he no longer needs his dream self, which he no longer has anyway.**  
**MC: so then you, me, or jake, needs to do this?**  
**PB: Yes, probably you or me.**  
**PB: Jake's nearing his readiness for god tier, right?**  
**MC: yeah.**  
**PB: Well then he should, and one of us needs to detonate it.**  
**PB: Besides, from what I heard from Kanaya, Space powers are very useful and powerful.**  
**MC: who's kanaya?  
PB: My guide troll, the one who contacts me.  
MC: I know Finn talks to the blind girl, and Jake's is the clown one with the alternating caps.  
MC: oh, so like i talk to vriska.  
PB: I do not know her, but I suppose.  
PB: Anyway, I need to be going now.  
PB: I'm experiment with the alchemy in this game.  
MC: alright, later princess.  
PB: Goodbye Marceline, and stay safe.**

**practicalBiologist [PB] ceased pestering mischievousChaos [MC]**

Hmm, that's weird. She'd normally never say something like that. But then again, everyone's life and the existence of new universe is riding on this, on us. You bury your face in your knees as the tension takes over you. This is a lot more than you expected with this game. Just then Vriska begins to pester you again.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**AG: Heeeeeeeey, Marceline.**

**MC: hi vriska.  
****MC: what's up?  
AG: Not much.**  
**AG: Hear a8out your ordeal with Jack.**  
**MC: yeah, it sucks.**  
**AG: Really?**  
**AG: Come on, you should 8e thanking me.**  
**MC: wait, what?**  
**AG: Who do you think made little Finn fall asleep 8efore his denizen could warn him?**  
**AG: I gave you a challenge.**  
**AG: Every real hero needs a challenge to prove themselves, and this is yours. :::;)**  
**MC: you what?!**  
**MC: you bitch!**  
**AG: Oh come on, overreacting much?**  
**MC: you just ruined our session, and your own.**  
**MC: you let the most dangerous maniac out to kill everything.**  
**MC: and you think this is fun?**  
**AG: Uhh, yeah.**  
**MC: this is your fault!**  
**MC: never talk to me again.**

**mischievousChaos [MC] blocked arachnidsGrip [AG]  
**

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**MC: karkat, are you there?  
CG: YEAH NOOKSTAIN.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CONTACTING ME ANYWAY?  
MC: i just wanted to say i'm sorry, and you're right.  
CG: I'M ALWAYS FUCKING RIGHT.  
CG: BUT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
MC: with vriska.  
MC: she is a bitch, you're right.  
CG: GLAD TO SEE YOU CAME TO YOUR SENSES BEFORE SHE DID SOMETHING.  
CG: OR DID SHE?  
MC: she did.  
MC: she made finn fall asleep before he could warn us of the impending doom and ruined the session.  
CG:  
CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!  
CG: OK, SHE WENT TOO FUCKING FAR THIS TIME.  
CG: SHE RUINED EVERYTHING.  
CG: SHE'S GOING TO PAY.  
CG: THANKS FOR TELLING ME THIS.  
MC: no problem.  
MC: i should have listened to you from the start.  
CG: HEY, DON'T BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER IT.  
CG: I'LL MAKE SURE SHE GETS WHAT'S COMING TO HER.  
MC: good.  
MC: spiderbitch.  
CG: HUGE FUCKING SPIDERBITCH.  
CG: LATER FUCKASS.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**== Back at the meteor...**

You are now Karkat, and you are PISSED. More pissed than normal that is. You look around the room to see who's left. Why do you even bother having rules if no one listens. Terezi, Sollux, Feferi,Kanaya, and Tavros are left. Aradia fucking exploded and you know where Equius and Nepeta are, but the rest just left without a word. "ALIRGHT EVERYONE, I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL." you shout as everyone turns to you. "w)(at is it?" Feferi asks rather happily. "WE'RE PUTTING TOGETHER A SHIT LIST, AND VRISKA'S ON IT." everyone looks curiously. "I JUST FOUND OUT SHE'S THE REASON OUR SESSION GOT RUINED, AND THE NEW ONE. SHE FUCKING MADE THE HUMAN KID FALL ASLEEP SO HE COULDN'T WARN EVERYONE, AND IT FUCKED EVERYTHING UP." Terezi gives a look of dissatisfaction. "TH4T B1TCH"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT, NOW IF YOU SEE HER AGAIN, TELL ME SO WE CAN ALL GANG UP AT ONCE... TAVROS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"you notice Tavros has an angry look and is wielding his lance. He walks to the transportalizer "tOO FINISH SOMETHING." he vanishes and everyone stops blankly. He's probably dead.

**==  
**  
You are now Hunson Abadeer, you are sitting on top of a castle on a strange chess-like planet. You are eating dinner served to you by small white creatures. They seem hospitable, but also afraid of you... which is nice. You take a sip of some warm tea. Then you hear something fly in behind you. A person with a black color like the white people here has his sword drawn at you. Half of his face is missing revealing... is that The Lich? You get up and crack the knuckles in your fingers. If he wants a fight, he's got it. You both prepare to strife.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's an update for you. Hope you enjoy as they get closer to the scratch. Please favorite and review, thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

The ancient psychic tandem war elephant stops and flies into a large hollow core to the planet. You see a large black and white spiky ball in the center with a timer counting down on it. You guess this must be the tumor. Wonder what that countdown means... you'll have to ask PB then. You captchalouge the thing and fly out to the surface again. When you get to the top you hear a loud noise and see smoke arise in the distance. You guess that must have been The Lich. You wonder what he's doing, then quickly put it out of mind.

**==Marceline: Pester Karkat**

**mischievousChaos [MC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**MC: karkat, are you there?**  
**CG: YEAH, I'M HERE.**  
**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?**  
**MC: i'm thinking about fighting my denizen, got any tips?**  
**CG: NO, I NEVER FUCKING FOUGHT MINE.**  
**CG: ONLY THREE FUCKING PEOPLE ON OUR TEAM SAW THERE'S AND ONE OF THEM DIDN'T ACTUALLY FIGHT HER'S.**  
**CG: THEY JUST TALKED.**  
**MC: ok, what about the ones that did?**  
**CG: WELL THAT'S VRISKA AND GAMZEE.**  
**CG: I CAN ASSUME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ASK VRISKA, AND GAMZEE IS PROBABLY TOO FUCKING HIGH TO REMEMBER IT.**  
**CG: HELL, EVEN I'M SURPRISED HE DID IT.**  
**CG: IT'S ONE OF ONLY TWO THINGS HE EVER FUCKING FOUGHT IN THE GAME.**  
**MC: how'd he manage that?**  
**CG: BECAUSE HE GAVE HIS FUCKING SOPOR SLIME TO ANYTHING THAT TRIED TO KILL HIM.**  
**CG: HE ENDED UP DOING PROBABLY THE MOST DAMAGE AGAINST THE BLACK KING IN THE END BESIDES VRISKA.**  
**CG: BUT I'M GUESSING THAT WAS DUE TO HIS TITLE AS THE BARD OF RAGE.**  
**MC: sounds like a badass title.**  
**CG: YEAH, BUT HE'S TOO FUCKING HIGH TO USE IT EVER.**  
**Hello there.**  
**MC: what the?**  
**MC: who's this white text dude?**  
**CG: YOU AGAIN?**  
**CG: HE'S SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT BOTHERED US IN OUR GAME.**  
**Forgive my intrusion, but I have a message for the Hero of Void.**  
**MC: a message?**  
**MC: from who?**  
**From me.**  
**Technically from no one, but more of something to inform you.**  
**CG: GET ON WITH IT THEN.**  
**As you wish.**  
**It seems as if something rather, unfortunate, happened to your father.**  
**MC: my dad?**  
**Yes.**  
**He entered Skaia and was trying to find you.**  
**He stopped by a castle on the battlefield for a quick bite to eat.**  
**There he was met by Lich Noir**  
**I'm sure you can figure out the rest.**  
**MC: no...**  
**MC: no, this can't be true.**  
**CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A FATHER?**  
**MC: he's my male guardian. he raised me.**  
**MC: or at least used to.**  
**CG: OH... SHIT, I'M SORRY.**  
**MC: i wish i knew he was here.**  
**MC: i would have gone looking for him.**  
**MC: the last time i saw him we fought, now this.**  
**CG: FUCK, I'M SORRY.**  
**CG: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.**  
**MC: i should have known though.**  
**CG: HOW?**  
**CG: IF ANYTHING IT'S MY FAULT FOR GIVING YOUR UNIVERSE CANCER.**  
**CG: OR THE DARK GODS, OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO CALL THEM.**  
**MC: yeah, maybe.**  
**Why not find out?**  
**MC: what are you talking about?**  
**CG: CAREFUL MARCELINE.**  
**CG: THIS GUY IS SHADY AS FUCK.**  
**You're a Void player, you can commune with the horrorterrors.**  
**Just fall asleep and you can ask them yourself if you want.**  
**MC: are you sure?**  
**Positive**  
**CG: CAREFUL, YOU WANT TO WATCH OUT FOR THIS GUY.**  
**MC: thanks, but i'm going to try it.**  
**MC: i need to find out about this.**  
**MC: goodbye karkat**

**mischievousChaos [MC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

You lie on your bed and close your eyes. You concentrate and fall asleep. Everything's dark. Then you wake up with a jolt. Your skin is now a dark gray and your hair is snow white. You are now enthralled with rage and thoughts of vengence. You fly out the window with your new Axe of Dred, A darker Gothic looking two bladed axe you alchemized. You fly off your planet and head to the battlefield to avenge your father.

**==Bubblegum: Be informed of your rogue teammate**

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling practicalBiologist [PB]**

**GA: Princess Are You Aware Of Your Rogue Teammate**  
**GA: Not Rogue As In The Title But The One Who Has Gone Rogue**  
**PB: ?**  
**GA: Your Friend Marceline**  
**GA: She's Abandoned her Planet And Left Enthralled With Power From The Horrorterrors**  
**PB: "Friend" is a lose term for her.**  
**PB: I can't say i'm surprised honestly.**  
**PB: she's always been a problem child.**  
**GA: I See**  
**GA: Perhaps You Should Cut Her Some Slack As She Just Lost Her Guardian**  
**PB: Her guardian?**  
**GA: Yes I Believe Karkat Said It Was Called Her Father**  
**PB: Oh, oh my.**  
**PB: How did this happen?**  
**GA: It Seems He Entered After Finn Opened Up A Trp Portal To His Realm**  
**GA: He Came Out And Ran Into The Lich**  
**GA: He Was No Match**  
**PB: So she's going to try herself?**  
**GA: She's Not In Her Right Mind**  
**GA: The Powers From The Horrorterrors Are Clouding Her Mind**  
**PB: What are the horrorterrors?**  
**GA: Large Tentacled Gods That Live In The Furthest Ring**  
**GA: They're The Source Of Her Power As A Void Player**  
**GA: She Questioned Them For Letting That Happen**  
**GA: They Answered Her Like That**  
**PB: Wait, Finn is on that planet!**  
**GA: I Think He Should Be Fine**  
**GA: She's Enraged At The One Who Caused This**  
**GA: I think She Has Enough Control Not To Attack Him**  
**PB: Oh, that's good.**  
**PB: I hope she'll be ok.**  
**GA: As Do I**  
**GA: I Must Get Going Now**  
**GA: I Have To Help Around Here**  
**PB: Ok, goobye Kanaya.**  
**GA: Goodbye Bubblegum.**

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling practicalBiologist [PB]**

You decide to tell Finn.

**practicalBilogist [PB] began pestering radicalDude [RD]**

**PB: Finn, are you there?**  
**PB: I need you to look for Marceline.**  
**PB: She's going to be arriving at the battlefield soon.**  
**PB: She's going to need your help.**  
**PB: Finn, hello?**  
**PB: Where are you?**  
**PB: Ugh.**

**practicalBilogist [PB] ceased pestering radicalDude [RD]**

Where could he be?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Getting close to the scratch now, please favorite & review. Thanks for reading and the support, have a great day guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I figured out how to make arrows normally now! I'm so happy, here's a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

**==˃ 15 Minutes earlier**

You are now Finn, and you just got out of the core of the battlefield. But it looks different. There's dark grey clouds in the sky with black thorns all around them. There also seems to be purple lightning going off in the clouds. This is some strange weather. You then notice it's coming from a castle off in the distance it seems. You use your necklace to call in BMOsprite. Your cyan sprite appears in front of you. "BMO, take this to the princess." you hand him the card with The Tumor on it. He takes it and looks at it curiously. "Make sure she gets that.". He nods and flies off to LOLAW. You fly off to see what's going on with all this dark stuff.

From the outside, it looks like a normal castle. Grey stone bricks make the shape, and there are glassless windows scattered about on it. But there's a very large gathering of dark storm clouds around here, so something must be up. You step inside to explore the castle. The first thing you see in a large stature of the Prospit king & queen. It's a pretty nice statue. You walk into the next room. You're now standing on a large white disc. You look around to examine your surroundings. It looks like a normal castle, a bit empty though. You wonder what in the world is going on. Then you hear someone approaching. You wait to see who's coming. You see a girl float up the stairs. She has long white hair and her skin is a dark grey color. She almost looks likes... "Marceline? Is that you?" you ask this girl. "Finn?" she asks and her voice echoes in a second more high pitched voice. Ok, this is definitely weird. "What happened to you?" you ask her. She looks away uncomfortably for a second. "I..." her voice echoed in a deep male voice this time. "I kinda let myself fall to my own powers." the echo was once in a child's voice, then again in what sounded like it was from an old black and white movie. She looks uncomfortable. "Well whatever it is we'll help you with it. But why are you here?" you ask her. She now looks angry. "Follow me." her voice does not echo this time but is a deep whisper like male tone. Sort of like a demon possessed her. She floats back the way she came and you follow her. She leads you through the castle which looks like someone threw a wicked party and trashed the place inside. She leads you to a library and there's a bookshelf on the ground. There's a doorway behind where it once was and she floats through it. You follow her into the secret room and find a bunch of dead dersites and prospitians. "What happened here?" you ask. She looks at you. "What do you think?" her voice rewinds after this time. You think for a second. "Lich... or Jack... or both."

"It's the Lich Finn. He's in Jack's body but his mind is no longer in control." her voice repeats the 'no longer in control.' part in a deep possessed almost yell. She continues to float along and lead you. She soon heads up many stairs and you lose sight of her. You keep heading up and see her floating still on the roof. It's raining black rain on the roof and she's looking at something. You see her father there, lying in a mix of his own blood and black rain. Now you know why she is like this. You step up and stand next to her. Then she looks up and growls. You see Lich Noir standing across from both of you, his sword in hand. You pull out your Sword of Old and Marceline pulls out her Axe of Dread. You both get ready to fight. Then he flies faster than anything you've ever seen and as in front of you. You look down and see he's stabbed you. He pulls out his sword and flies back. "Yep... that hurts..." you say. you then fall to the ground and everything goes black.

**==˃ ****Marceline: **Revenge Time

First your dad, now your best friend. He's going to pay. You lunge with all your rage.

**==****˃ 5 minutes** **later**

Where could he be? You close up your laptop and sigh. Then you hear something BMOsprite flies through the window. "Princess, I have something for you." he hands you a card with The Tumor on it. You look at the card surprised to see it. Looks like you'll be the one making the trip. You sigh and think about Finn and Marceline. You hope they're ok. Your question is answered when Lich Noir crashes through your roof. He's covered in blood, and so is the sword he raises at you. Your blood boils at him. He just killed two of your friends and comes to your castle covered in their blood? You pull out your new AH-07 Annihilator. It is shaped like an M79 grande launcher, but with glowing tubes on the right side. It had a small glass piece raised up that was a target identifier. You aim at him and hear it tell you "Target acquired". You pull the trigger and a large blast of energy shoots out. you're knocked back about two feet as the laser hits Lich Noir. After the blast you see a large hole in Noir's body, right below his lungs. The hold fills with black matter and heals shut. Lich Noir just laughs. Your weapon cools down to fire again but you just stand there terrified. He laughs and releases some of his magic around your laboratory. It mixes in with some chemicals and they begin to shake violently. The Lich teleports away as your laboratory does a

**SCIENCEPLODE**

You fly outside and land about 4 stories below. You are now DEAD.  
**  
==********˃ Karkat: Get the fuck out of there**

That is exactly what you are doing. Eridan just flipped his shit and killed Kanaya and Feferi, and knocked out Sollux. As if that's not bad enough, Gamzee just lost his fucking mind. you are dragging Sollux right the hell out of that room and through the hallways of the meteor. Gog, you hope he's ok. You set him down in a corridor and decide which way to go. You pull out your crabtop to try and reach Terezi. Then some other asshole tries to bother you.

**justiceKingpin [JK] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**JK: hey karkat wheres gamzee**  
**JK: im trying to reach him but hes not answering**  
**CG: DON'T BOTHER WITH HIM ANYMORE.**  
**JK: why**  
**CG: HE JUST LOST HIS FUCKING MIND.**  
**CG: HE'S GONE COMPLETELY INSANE AND IS TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US.**  
**JK: are you ok**  
**CG: I AM YEAH, BUT TWO OF US ARE ALREADY DEAD FROM SOMEONE ELSE.**  
**CG: SUPPOSEDLY THERE'S A THIRD MURDERER BUT I DON'T KNOW.**  
**JK: jeez you guys have some issues**  
**CG: WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE.**  
**CG: I JSUT CHECKED, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ALIVE RIGHT NOW.**  
**JK: what**  
**JK: are you serious**  
**CG: YES.**  
**CG: FINN MIGHT BE OK, BUT I CAN'T SEE HIM RIGHT NOW.**  
**CG: BUT I'M PRETTY SURE MARCELINE'S DEAD AND I CAN SEE BUBBLEGUM IS.**  
**JK: great now what**  
**CG: YOU HAVE TO GET TO LOLAW AND KISS BUBBLEGUM.**  
**JK: woah woah woah**  
**JK: i have to KISS her**  
**CG: YES, DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT REVIVAL?**  
**CG: IF YOU KISS THE DEAD PLAYER'S BODY, THEIR DREAM SELF WILL WAKE UP AND BE THEIR EXTRA LIFE.**  
**CG: BUT YOU HAVE TO HURRY TO DO IT.**  
**JK: alright i got a plan**  
**JK: jake to the rescue**

**justiceKingpin [JK] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**==****˃ Jake: Save the day**

Alright, time to save the day. You run up a large hill and see your quest bed. You lie on it and turn your hand into a dagger. You take a deep breath and get ready. You stab yourself right in the gut and die. A minute alter you wake up above your dead body in god tier. You teleport to LOLAW right by the princess' dead body. you kneel down and give her a kiss. *Blech* glad that's over with. you then see the Lich flying above you. You fly up in the air and pull your hood up. He lunges at you. Your hadns are glowing with green energy. You teleport the Lich away. He's suddenly among the debris of the ruined troll's Derse. A god tier Aradia is floating there as well. He lunges at her, but she stops him in a time lock. She holds him there like that for awhile.


	15. Chapter 15

**== Terezi: Confront Vriska**

That is exactly what you plan on doing. You find her sitting on the roof where the note said to go. you can smell the citrus coming off her orange god tier robes. Gog does she really have to flaunt that around so much? You know she knows you're there and make no attempt to sneak up on here. It's not what you had in mind anyway. You can hear her get up. "Well well, look who §ħøŵed up." She greets you coldly. "So, what do you want? Revenge I t8ke it?"

"No Vriska, not revenge. Justice." ɈȔƧƬĮĊƎ.

"Justice? That is soooooooo lame. What for anyway?"

"For the murders of Tavros, Nepeta, and Gamzee."

"What?" She $ks you.

"You know what i'm talking about. You killed them. Seriously Vriska, ƏƛƏƞ Ğąɱʐëè?"

"Yeah... those weren't all me."

"What are you talking about?" You interrogate her.

"Well I did murder one of them. You know dear sweet Tavros? That was me, the rest weren't."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know. Eridan and Gamzee both flipped their shit apparently. I saw Kanaya kill them both so I don't know."

"Ũŗƌ, ƏƞǿɄɠȟ ƖįƐƼ. You can't go fight Jack, you'll just lead him back here. I've already seen this through my seer's mind eye."

"The only thing that would lead him here is your stupid costume. It's so bad he'll come here to kill you just for wearing the thing." She retorts at you.

"Enough! I'm going to give you a chance." You hold up the coin. "Heads you live." you flip it. "Scratch you ÐĨƎ." She laughs at you.

"Please, I am the Thief of Light. You expect a coin flip to decide my fate? Bring it on." She grins evilly. You flip the coin. Įł ŁũƜɓɭəʂ ʇɦɹȯǚɠɧ ɨɦə ɒȋʁ ɐИƌ...

ƍƥơǅǽȟȶɸɹʢψϠйß÷øćğŧƏƤƔסּⱷ ∑℗

It seems like the disc is scratched. Please bring this to a doctor.

**How about a scratch doctor? Hello, my dame is Doctor Scratch. Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourself feel at home. I am an excellent host. Now let me see here... ah yes, I can fix this up right away. There we go. Now then, let's check on the scuffle with the little va****mpire queen shall we? Ah yes there they are.**

_Marceline and Lich Noir prepare to do battle. They are shown on a screen in the living room. Finn's deceased body is in the background._

**She would do battle with him, to avenge her late guardian**.

_She and Lich Noir began to clash._

**She put up a good fight.**

_She slashes him with her axe, he lies back from it a little._

**But she would not win.**

_Lich Noir retaliates and shoots his death magic at her._

**She fought valiantly though.**

_He body falls to the ground with blood from a stab wound through her stomach._

**And came close to victory, but alas tasted defeat.**

_Lich Noir flies away. He is obviously injured._

**And her friend would find her in the aftermath.**

_Finn's corpse begins to rise. Life energy surrounds him and he does a backflip into attack position. He notices Lich Noir is not around but Marceline is on the ground and bleeding. He rushes over to find her corpse. He begins to cry a little and notices someone had recently tried to message her._

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

**GC: F1NN**  
**GC: YOUR L4PTOP IS BUR13D 1N YOUR SYLL4D3X**  
**GC: YOU C4NT G3T MY M3SS4G3S**  
**GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU F1NN**  
**GC: 4R3 YOU D34D**  
**GC: YOU'R3 BOTH D34D 4R3'NT YOU**  
**GC: W3LL YOU'LL PROB4BLY COM3 B4CK B31NG GOD T13R BUT SH3 WON'T**  
**GC: BUT YOU C4N BR1NG H3R B4CK**  
**GC: W4NN4 KNOW HOW**  
**GC: YOU GOTT4 K1SS HER :O**  
**GC: H3H3H3H3H S3R1OUSLY**  
**GC: YOU H4V3 TO K1SS H3R TO W4K3 UP H3R DR34M S3LF**  
**GC: SH3'LL 4W4K3 ON D3RS3 4ND L1V3 THROUGH H3R DR34M S3LF**  
**GC: 4ND DON'T WORRY 1 C4NT S33 SO 1 WON'T B3 J34LOUS**  
**GC: 4ND F1NN**  
**GC: 1 R34LLY HOP3 W3 C4N S33 34CH OTH3R SOON**  
**GC: 4ND H4NG 4ND DO COOL TH1NGS 4ND SUCH ;]**  
**GC: SO L4T3R F1NN**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling mischievousChaos [MC]**

_Finn shed another tear after reading this. He knelt over Marceline's dead body and kissed her. He seemed rather grossed out by it, but still willing to do it for a friend. He then pulled out his laptop and created a hope table to rest it on._

**radicalDude [RD] began pestering justiceKingpin [JK]**

**RD: Jake are you there**  
**RD: I need to talk to you about stuff**  
**JK: what stuff man**  
**RD: Marcy is dead**  
**RD: The lich killed her and now i dont know what to do about the plan**  
**RD: I kissed her because apparently you have to do that to revive them**  
**RD: But what about the plan**  
**JK: hold on**  
**JK: be right there**  
**RD: What**

_There is a flash of green and a green orb as Jake teleports to Finn's location. Finn looks surprised to see him._

**Shoo! Shoo you get out of here. Eat hot broom you pedophile. Run little school girl. Flee from his crutches. Yeah, sorry about that interruption. I'll just stop with this reference and get back to normal story mode... yeah.**

**== Finn: Greet Jake**

"Jake, what are you doing here?" You ask him. "I came here to see what's up." He tells you. You notice his black, gray, and white god tier outfit.


	16. S Cascade

There was a green flash on LOLAW in front of Princess Bubblegum's castle. Finn and Jake appeared right next to the open watch that was the scratch device. There were a lot of high leveled monsters gathered around the device to fight them and try to stop the scratch. But they were no match for two god tier players. Finn and Jake did an epic bro fist and got ready to battle. Finn drew his sword and using his Hope powers, created a large white knight. Jake's eyes and hands glowed green with Space energy. The monsters charged and Jake grew his size to that of the largest monster, the giclops. He tackled it into submission and the knight cut its head off. Finn jumped and began slashing through the waves of enemies with his knight's help. Jake was stomping on the smaller monsters and blasting them with green magic. He then reverted to his normal size and jumped on the knight's shield. He did an acrobatic roll through the air and Finn flew up to him. Jake transformed into a boozka like gun with his mouth as the firing end. He shot out destructive Space magic which activated the scratch and killed all the monsters around them.

Elsewhere, Lich Noir was still being held in a time lock. The hold was breaking and he wouldn't stay there for long though. Aradia however, was not dying anytime soon. She teleported out of there before Lich Noir could do anything. She arrived at the green sun and waited. Lich Noir wasn't staying around either. He created another rift to enter the ongoing session. He arrived on the destroyed Land of Ooo where the castle once stood. He saw the exiled White Queen and King. They reeled back in terror and he struck them down. A mailman nearby noticed this and tried to attack him. He teleported away near an Aimless Renegade. He aimed an old timey rifle from before the mushroom wars at Lich Noir. Noir grabbed his face and filled him with death magic. The Aimless Renegage flopped around then quickly died. A Wayward Vagabond tried to flee but Lich Noir tossed his sword. It zipped through the air and plunged through the Vagabond's back and he fell down. Lich Noir teleported over to retrieve his sword then teleported again to leave.

Elsewhere, Princess Bubblegum awoke on her bed on Derse. Marceline was floating at the edge of her window on the outside."Hey Princess, have a good sleep?" She asked.

"What.. what happened? Am I dead?"Bubblegum asked.

"You were, you're now living through your dreamself."

"Where are we?" She looked around the room which resembled her own.

"Traveling through the furthest ring on the severed moon of Derse." Marceline floated out and Bubblegum followed her. She saw the Derse moon traveling through the Furthest Ring as they were completing their journey. She looked through her deck to see if The Tumor was still there. Thankfully, she had everything in her inventory she had when she died. They both floated off and saw something not far away. There was a Time and Void quest beds. They both landed on them,not expecting to see them there. Bubblegum let out The Tumor and it opened up. There were two cylinders, one red and one blue, connected to a large metal frame with a timer on it. They both watched as it counted down.

In the dead session of the trolls', Lich Noir looked down at the platform where the trolls came so close to claiming their prize. Speaking of trolls, Gamzee sat with his laptop on the meteor, engaged in conversation.

**TC: AND JUST WHAT IS IT THAT WE MOTHERFUCKING ARE?**  
**TC: honk. :o)**

He highlighted Doc Scratch's text to see "Suckers." Then there was a flash of green. The Green Sun was created. Aradia and half-ghost Sollux were already there waiting. A god tier Knight of Void and Seer of Time arose from the sun. The other trolls on the meteor noticed the Green Sun. Sollux used his psychic powers to speed up the meteor to the sun. It was had and put enormous strain on him. But he did not stop, he kept that meteor going full speed to the Green Sun.

Back on LOLAW. The game was about to end. Jake used his powers and gathered all the planets in his hand. Finn watched in amazement at what he was doing. Then there was a green flash and they both disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry for the later update. I was working on some other things and haven't been writing as much lately. But here's the transition here for you, enjoy. :D**


	17. Chapter 16

A young lady stands in her bedroom. Today is her 15th birthday. It is also the day she will be playing a game with her friends. It is a game her friend found in some ancient ruins, although friend wouldn't be that accurate a term for them, but let's get to that later. What is the name of this young lady?

**== Enter Name  
**  
Your name is Fionna the Human. You are the last of your kind in the LAND OF AAA. You live in a treehosue with your best friend CAKE. You were raised with her by her parents as you were born in a cabbage patch. You enjoy ADVENTURING, EXPLORING, and RUFF HOUSING. Today is your birthday, and you are now 15 YEARS OLD. You have decided to play a game with three of your friends. It's going to be a great time and you are really looking forward too...

Oh glob, what is it now? You head over to the laptop on your bed as your friend with magenta text pesters you.

**gnosticBotonist [GB] began pestering funOpportunist [FO]**

**GB: Fionna, i'm sorry to bother you with this again but can you please tell that shaggy haired ruffian to knock it off?**  
**FO: whatever could it be?**  
**GB: I can tell you're upset with this routine but he's gone too far this time.**  
**FO: didn't he go too far the last few times?**  
**GB: This is different.**  
**GB: That villain sucked all the red out of our strawberries for the strawberry festival.**  
**GB: Berry Prince was over, and he did not take very kindly to that.**  
**GB: Now I have to have to do diplomacy to get off his bad side, I have to cancel the festival, and I have to still pay off those wasted strawberries.**  
**GB: This whole situation is just terrible.**  
**FO: i think you're overreacting.**  
**GB: Overreacting?**  
**FO: yes.**  
**FO: have you ever thought he does stuff like that just to bug you?**  
**FO: and by getting a rise out of you, you are letting him win?**  
**GB: Yes I have.**  
**GB: I think that quite a lot, but I can't help it.**  
**GB: His little stunts are just so infuriating.**  
**FO: gumball, you're one of the smartest guys i know.**  
**FO: diplomacy shouldn't be too hard for you.**  
**FO: and besides, you can just reschedule if you really need to.**  
**GB: I suppose.**  
**GB: Thank you Fionna, but could you still tell him to knock it off?**  
**FO: ugh, fine!**  
**FO: since you're too nervous because of your man crush on him, i'll talk to him.**  
**GB: Wait, what?!**  
**FO: you heard me.**  
**FO: you have man crush on marshal lee.**  
**GB: That is highly preposterous.**  
**GB: Why would I have any feelings for that lowlife?**  
**GB: Or any man for that matter?**  
**FO: i'm kidding gumball.**  
**GB: I would certainly hope so.**  
**FO: well i'll go talk to him and let you get back your diplomacy and such.**  
**GB: Right, goodbye Fionna.**

**gnosticBotonist [GB] ceased pestering funOpportunist [FO]**

Ugh, that mix of your cyan text and his magenta are starting to give you a headache. But you should keep your end of the bargain and talk to him.

**funOpportunist [FO] began pestering misLeader [ML]**

**FO: you really need to stop bothering him.**  
**FO: this is irritating me more than him.**  
**ML: hahaha is he freaking out**  
**FO: yup.**  
**FO: all about offending berry prince and losing money on the parade and all that.**  
**ML: berry prince was there**  
**FO: you didn't know that?**  
**FO: He's there every year.**  
**ML: well he was just collateral**  
**ML: maybe ill swing by later and explain this to him**  
**FO: so you do care?**  
**ML: not about that poofy prince**  
**ML: dont take it like that**  
**ML: but berry prince is actually kinda cool cause hes not a sissy**  
**FO: so your problem isn't with authority, it's with gumball.**  
**ML: i surprised you just figured this out**  
**FO: why?**  
**FO: do you like him?**  
**ML: no**  
**ML: what is it with you and that**  
**ML: the dudes a huge sissy and needs to wind down**  
**ML: plus he started this with me remember**  
**FO: no, I just remember you both having a rivalry out of nowhere.**  
**ML: well yeah**  
**ML: he started it**  
**ML: hes never liked me even before i said two words to the guy**  
**FO: didn't you leave a fake zombie in his shower?**  
**ML: it was april fools day**  
**ML: thats different**  
**ML: everyones supposed to do stuff then**  
**ML: me not pulling pranks on april fools day is like santa not giving kids gifts**  
**FO: who's santa?**  
**ML: oh yeah**  
**ML: you werent around then**  
**ML: he was a mystical figure on christmas from stories and people told their kids he was the one who delivered present around the world**  
**FO: why would they do that?**  
**ML: christmas tradition**  
**ML marketing**  
**ML: i dont know**  
**FO: that's weird.**  
**FO: we're getting off topic here, stop messing with him like that.**  
**ML: why**  
**FO: because it's the same old thing.**  
**FO: you mess with him, he runs to me about it.**  
**FO: i tell you to knock it off, you don't listen and the cycle repeats itself.**  
**FO: it's getting really old.**  
**ML: aww**  
**ML: is little fifi getting mad**  
**FO: and stop calling me that.**  
**ML: why**  
**FO: because**  
**ML: because why**  
**FO: ...**  
**ML: oh but before i forget**  
**ML: happy brthday**  
**FO: you're lucky i love you.**  
**ML: i know**  
**FO: 3**

**funOpportunist [FO] ceased pestering misLeader [ML]**

You sigh reflectively. What good that did. It was nice to see his dark red text on your birthday though. But this whole cycle has given you a headache. You could really use some painkillers or something. Then as if the universe is listening to you, someone else begins to pester you.

**uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

**UU: hello dear. ^u^**  
**FO: hey callie!**  
**UU: so today's yoUr big day.**  
**UU: yoUr 15th birthday.**  
**FO: yes.**  
**FO: it's so awesome.**  
**UU: glad to hear it. ^u^**  
**UU: it's a big day for yoU guys.**  
**UU: yoU know it has been.**  
**FO: i know.**  
**UU: it is the day whereafter the legendary octet of mUtUal progenitoriety will come together and heal a great breach in paradox space.**  
**UU: a day delivered throUgh eighty billion years and foUr distinct Universal instances worth of Unfathomable tUrbUlence.**  
**UU: and while the emerald eye of this storm is fixed in the abyss forever**  
**UU: today yoU are poised to escape its scowl once and for all.**  
**UU: by skaias gUiding light, yoU may leave behind its tUrning arms of bright coloUrs and mayhem, and secUre peace for yoUr cosmic progeny for all dUration.**  
**UU: and if yoU are to meet this departUre with trepidation i woUld Understand! bUt also i woUld ask**  
**UU: is there nothing i can do to ease yoUr mind?**  
**FO: a little formal today?**  
**UU: yes, i've been practicing that little pep talk for awhile. u_u;**  
**FO: it's nice.**  
**FO: thank you callie. :)**  
**UU: it's no problem my dear.**  
**UU: are yoU neveroUs at all?**  
**FO: a little.**  
**FO: are you sure this has to be done?**  
**UU: positive, there is no way aroUnd it.**  
**FO: well if you say so.**  
**FO: i just hope this will work out.**  
**UU: it will trUst me.**  
**FO: if you say so.**  
**FO: i guess going on an adventure like this will be fun.**  
**UU: that's the spirit. ^u^**  
**UU: i jUst wanted to wish yoU a happy birthday and see yoU off.**  
**UU: have a great day sweetie.**  
**UU: kisses**

**uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

That managed to cheer you up. Callie is always so nice. You grab the copy of your SBURB discs from your desk and examine them. It sure is going to be an exciting day.

* * *

**Over 2k views, woot! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this guys. Also yes, Fionna x Marshal Lee is happening. Hope yo enjoyed, please drop a review below and have a good day. **


	18. Chapter 17

**== Be Marshal Lee**

You are now Marshall Lee the VAMPIRE KING. You tend to to enjoy ROUGHHOUSING and MESSING WITH PEOPLE. You are the heir to one day rule the NIGHTOSPHERE. You guess you are looking forward to it, but also feel pretty indifferent. You just finished a conversation with your girlfriend and should probably go explain things to Berry Prince. Also you should deliver PRINCE POOFY PANTS his SBURB DISCS. You captchalouge the discs and fly out your window. You hover your way to the Candy Kingdom. You are not looking forward to this. That guy always give you so much crap just for existing. He really makes your blood boil, more than the sun. Thankfully you remembered your umbrella to protect yourself as you travel. You sigh reflectivly as you hover away.

You arrive at the large candy castle and fly up to the window of the tower where Gumball sleeps. He hover up to his window and see him talking to his maid, Ms. Paint. No one really knew much about her or where she came from, but she was well liked by everyone. She left the room and he never even noticed you there. "'Sup?" You make yourself noticed. He turns to notice you. "Haven't you already done enough today?"

"Relax, i'm just here to drop off your game copy." You hand the discs to him. He walks over and takes them from you. "I appreciate that, but don't expect me to play today."

"Why? It's Fionna's birthday, she asked you to." You remind him.

"Yes, but after your little stunt i'm going to have to go and apologize to Berry Prince." You raise your hand up.

"Don't worry, i'm on my way to go explain things to him." He raises and eyebrow at your curiously. "Why?" you begin to float off.

"Because he's not a sissy like you." Gumball runs over to the window and yells out. "What's that supposed to mean?" You just float away and leave him there.

**== Cake: Pester Fionna**

**captainKnockout [CK] began pestering funOpportunist [FO]**

**CK: hey honey**  
**CK: happy birthday**  
**CK: you excited to play this game huh**  
**FO: sure.**  
**CK: u dont sound very exicted**  
**FO: well considering all that's going to happen i'm kinda nervous.**  
**CK: i know babe**  
**CK: but callie helped us as best she culd**  
**FO: i know.**  
**FO: she's sweet.**  
**CK: she is**  
**CK: glad she told us bout this stuff n didnt leave us in the dark**  
**FO: yeah, i never thought to thank her for that.**  
**CK: im sure she knows it**  
**CK: i gotta go hun**  
**CK: monichrome needs me**  
**CK: later**

**captainKnockout [CK] ceased pestering funOpportunist [FO]**

**== Two months earlier**

**uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

**UU: hello dear.**  
**FO: hey callie!**  
**UU: how are yoU doing? ^u^**  
**FO: great!**  
**FO: guess what my boyfriend got me.**  
**UU: woUld it happen to be two copies of a game?**  
**FO: yes!**  
**FO: how did you know?**  
**UU: i've known yoU'd find this for qUite some time.**  
**FO: really, how?**  
**FO: do you have some sort of psychic foresight or something?**  
**UU: no, nothing like that.**  
**UU: bUt i know yoU'd find this and i mUst talk to yoU aboUt it.**  
**FO: why?**  
**UU: this isn't like any other game yoU've played before.**  
**UU: this game is going to caUse the end of yoUr world.**  
**FO: what? :o**  
**UU: it's trUe.**  
**UU: it will bring a shower of meteors down Upon yoUr world.**  
**FO: that's terrible, we have to warn everyone not to play it.**  
**UU: bUt sadly, there's more.**  
**UU: yoU have to play it.**  
**FO: why would we ever need to play a game like that?**  
**UU: to the fix the Universe.**  
**FO: sorry, i don't follow.**  
**UU: yoU see the Universe was damaged.**  
**UU: in order to create yoUr Universe.**  
**UU: yoU need to play this game in order to fix that Unstable loop.**  
**FO: oh, ok.**  
**FO: but then like what happens to this universe, and to us?**  
**UU: well normally yoU'd be given ways to create a new Universe.**  
**UU: yoUr session will not however.**  
**FO: why?**  
**FO: and if this is all so bad why do we need to play this game?**  
**UU: becaUse it mUst be done.**  
**UU: instead of being given to proper tools complete the game, yoU will be receiving help.**  
**UU: yoUr Universe was created when another sacrificed their session.**  
**UU: the players lived however and are on their way now to the session soon to be.**  
**FO: really?**  
**FO: when will they get here?**  
**FO: or in that session i guess.**  
**UU: i'f i'm correct, then aboUt a year after yoU enter.**  
**FO: jeez, that's a long time callie.**  
**UU: i know.**  
**UU: bUt this mUst be done.**  
**UU: yoU have to create yoUr session and realize yoUr role as a fellow mUse.**  
**FO: a what?**  
**FO: is that what your species is called?**  
**UU: hehe, no dear. :u**  
**UU: players in this game are given titles.**  
**FO: so i'm a muse?**  
**FO: and you are too or will be?**  
**UU: both of Us already are, althoUgh we will be in separate sessions.**  
**FO: aww, i was hoping maybe we could meet up in that and play together.**  
**UU: sorry to diapoint yoU dear, bUt we will be in separate sessions.**  
**UU: i'm a space player and therefore woUld give yoU a tool to complete the game.**  
**FO: i thought you said you were a muse.**  
**UU: yes, i am the mUse of space.**  
**UU: yoU are the mUse of blood.**  
**UU: titles are composed of the class and aspect.**  
**UU: these make Up the challenges that will be presented to yoU.**  
**FO: what kind of aspect is blood?**  
**FO: shouldn't that be marshal lee's thing?**  
**UU: hehe, no.**  
**UU: blood relates to relationships and the connections between people.**  
**UU: yoU'll be the glUe holding yoUr team together, and i think yoU know what the challenge in that will be.**  
**FO: ugh, don't remind me. :/**  
**FO: those two go at it like a couple of school girls.**  
**FO: i'm getting more and more tired of gumball running to me every time rather than marshal lee actually doing something.**  
**UU: they'll have to work that oUt in game, and yoU'll have to help.**  
**UU: rather than a space and time player being the most important yoU'll have yoU and marshall.**  
**FO: why's that?**  
**UU: yoU're the mUse of blood, holding yoUr team together and keeping the in-team fighting to a minimum.**  
**UU: bUt yoUr boyfriend is the prince of doom.**  
**FO: gee, that sounds like him too.**  
**UU: princes are destroyers thoUgh.**  
**UU: he will destroy anything that may doom yoUr session.**  
**UU: he will Ultimately be a protector, stopping doom in yoUr session so that yoU will be alive when the old players arrive.**  
**FO: ok, well that sounds better.**  
**FO: guess i better go break this news to everyone.**  
**UU: oh don't worry aboUt that, i'll do it since i can answer their qUestions better.**  
**FO: oh, ok.**  
**FO: thanks callie, you're sweet. :)**  
**UU: ^u^**  
**UU: i will go tell everyone, don't worry yoUrself too mUch over it dear.**  
**UU: have a great day.**

**uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

**== UU: Cheer Marshall Lee**

**uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering misLeader [ML]**

**UU: hello marshall lee.**  
**ML: hey callie**  
**ML: how's the little cup of sugar doing today**  
**UU: i'm doing fine. ^u^**  
**UU: but i mUst talk to yoU aboUt something important.**  
**ML: what is it**  
**UU: it's aboUt the game yoU foUnd.**  
**UU: there's more to it thank yoU think.**  
**ML: what do you mean**  
**UU: it's not like any game yoU've played before.**  
**UU: this game will caUse the end of the world.**  
**UU: it will bring a storm of meteors that will end all life on yoUr planet.**  
**ML: jeez seriously**  
**UU: yes.**  
**UU: throUgh a long chain of event yoU will be plUnged into another realm known as the mediUm.**  
**UU: there each player will be given a world to explore and challenge their titles.**  
**ML: what do you mean by our titles**  
**UU: everyone destined to play the game has a title that will give them powers and challenge them.**  
**UU: they are comprised of a class and aspect.**  
**ML: so do you know ours**  
**UU: yes i do. ^u^**  
**UU: i already told fionna hers as yoU and her are the two most important players.**  
**ML: heh**  
**ML: guess i should of know thats just how awesome i am**  
**ML: are we like crucial players or something**  
**UU: yes and no.**  
**UU: neither of yoU are crUcial in terms of the normal game rUles, bUt yoU won't have a normal session.**  
**UU: yoU won't be given the means to win the game.**  
**ML: what kind of ass handed deal is that**  
**UU: don't worry, yoU'll be receiving help from other players instead.**  
**ML: what do you mean by other players**  
**UU: yoU will see soon enoUgh.**  
**ML: alright**  
**ML: so how are we crucial without being crucial**  
**UU: well yoU see, fionna is the mUse of blood.**  
**UU: mUse is the female version of the lord, the rarest and most powerful class there is.**  
**UU: as the mUse of blood, her job is to keep you all together as a team.**  
**UU: bUt yoU may have the most important role, the prince of doom.**  
**ML: prince of doom huh**  
**ML: sounds pretty awesome**  
**UU: it is.**  
**UU: as a prince of doom, yoUr job is to destroy doom and keep yoUr session safe.**  
**ML: so im more like a protector**  
**UU: yes.**  
**UU: yoU protect yoUr session from doom.**  
**UU: yoU'll keep yoUr team alive and safe from oUtside fores that may destroy yoUr session.**  
**ML: sounds cool**  
**ML: what about the other two?**  
**UU: they woUd be yoUr witch of breath and heir of mind.**  
**ML: heir of mind**  
**ML: what kind of title is that**  
**UU: it means he is protected by his thoUghts and can Use them in battle.**  
**UU: are yoU aware of the pre-war comics of spiderman?**  
**ML: haha yeah**  
**ML: that guy is cool**  
**ML: why**  
**UU: well think of him like spiderman.**  
**UU: he's not as strong as the rest of his team like spiderman isn't as toUgh as sUperman or the hUlk.**  
**UU: bUt spiderman oUt thinks his opponents, and that what an heir of mind does.**  
**UU: he Uses his smarts to fight ratehr than his fists.**  
**ML: i see**  
**ML: still not as cool as mine.**  
**ML: what about the other one, the witch**  
**UU: a witch of breath is able to manipUlate air.**  
**UU: she can create windstorms, tUrn into air herself, and a lot more.**  
**ML: sounds cool**  
**ML: so who else have you talked to about this besides fifi**  
**UU: hehe, yoUr pet name for her. ^u^**  
**UU: bUt i have only spoken to her, why?**  
**ML: do me a favor**  
**ML: don't say anything about this to poofy pants**  
**UU: why not? :u**  
**ML: i dont think hed react to it so well**  
**ML: hes very practical and wouldnt believe something like this**  
**ML: i think even fionna would agree**  
**UU: well let me ask her real qUick.**

**uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

**UU: hello dear.**  
**UU: i am talking to marshall lee and he sUggested i don't tell gUmball aboUt this.**  
**UU: he said yoU woUld agree, is that trUe?**  
**FO: hmmm...**  
**FO: actually, i have to agree.**  
**FO: he's far to realistic to believe this stuff.**  
**FO: it's best we wait to tell him.**  
**UU: ok, just thoUght i shoUld check with my fellow mUse.**  
**UU: thank yoU dear. ^u^**

**uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering funOpportunist [FO]**

**UU: ok, she agreed.**

**UU: i will not tell gUmball.**  
**ML: good**  
**ML: well handle him when we need to.**  
**UU: ok, i'll leave it to yoU.**  
**UU: i shoUld be going to explain it to cake then.**  
**UU: goodbye marshall.**  
**ML: later callie**

**uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering misLeader [ML]  
**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there are the titles for the Aaa players. Thanks for reading, please drop a review below, they help. ^u^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh my glob, I am SO sorry this took forever. I haven't had any inspiration to write but I finally sat down and finished this. So here's chapter 18. I'm still working on more and i'll try to make it not take so long. Sorry guys. **

* * *

**== Reunite**

"You're alive!" Finn cried out as he ran up and hugged Bubblegum and Marceline. The both recoiled in shock and the grip of Finn's hug.

"Yes Finn, we're..." Bubblegum manged to shove him off, he landed with a 'doof' "Quite fine."

"Oh Sollux, we should have a corpse party!" Aradia cried out.

"Theriously AA, ith' now the time?"

"Yes, when will we ever have this many bodies again? For our human companions a corpse party is basically a funeral. Marceline, can you explain the Earth funeral?"

"Sure... it's basically where a bunch of people get together and dress in black and mourn the death of someone."

"And just so no one is culturally insensitive, death for us is represented by a figure wearing a black robe with his face covered and a scythe." Terezi shot out.

"Hey Terezi, we have that too. It's not what our death actually looks like, but we have a grim reaper." Finn told her.

"Wait, so you're telling me we have the grim reaper, AND blueberry shakes?" We might as well be the same culture."

"Oh my gog, can we please hold our hoofbeast shit and not have this whole cultural share time right now?" Karkat blurted out.

"Wow, rude man." Finn said crossing his arms.

"I must agree with Karkat, we have more pressing matters at hand." Bubblegum interjected.

"Good, so what DO we do now?" He asked. She floated up and let her hood down, pointing to a spot in the middle of space.

"We head off that direction." Everyone was silent.

"And just how do you propose we do that? I don't think Sollux is going to burn out the rest of his energy again."

"Wow! Thanks KK." Sollux remarked.

"Where would we even go anyway?" Marceline asked.

"According to my powers, eventually we will reach the new session we've created and meet up with the players there."

"Woah, wait. I thought we failed and didn't make a new universe." Finn thought aloud.

"Correction, Finn, we DID create a new universe but through other ways. The scratch was a reset button meant to wipe us out as well to reset our universe and make it anew. The new players should be akin to us, but I can't saw how."

"Oh, that's cool. So how long will this trip take? Hours, days, weeks?"

"3 years."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Finn, Jake, and Marceline in unison.

"You heard me, 3 years. For our troll friends that is about 1.4 solar sweeps." There was a moan from Terezi and Kanaya and a shout of "WHAT?!" from Karkat. "I know it's going to be a long journey, but i'm confident we can make it through."

"Oh yeah, and what about food? Are we supposed to eat the gene slime or whatever on this stupid meteor?" Karkat shouted.

"I believe, we have that covered. Jake..." Jake pulled out the four small planets from their session and the battlefield planet. "We should find all the food we need on these planets, plus there's plenty in our houses and my Candy Castle."

"You have a castle... made out of candy?" Inquired Kanaya.

"Yes, but I assure you it's architecturally stable. It's not to eat though. That would topple my whole house on my planet." She informed them.

"And that's enough food for all ten of us?" Karkat asked.

"Eight of you. We won't be joining you." Aradia said.

"What? Oh come on Sollux, you too?"

"Sorry KK, but i'm done with this whole adventure. I just want to relax here with AA." He told Karkat.

"Better make that seven." Finn pointed to where Gamzee WAS standing.

"Oh fuck, where did he go now?" Karkat yelled out.

"Wasn't there a corpse there too?" Marceline floated over.

"Oh, what the fuck?" Kanaya began to walk off. "Kanaya, where are you going?"

"Clown hunting." She stated.

"Oh fuck, look... let's not lose our cool here."

"Agreed, we're going to need all the manpower, and trollpower, we have around here. It won't be an easy task." Kanaya stared back at her inquisitively.

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Can't you see the future?" Karkat asked.

"Yes, I can see the future and exactly what needs to be done to keep this from being a doomed timeline."

"Wow, that sounds a lot cooler than my seer powers." Terezi said.

"Oh no, you can see all consequences based on actions. You know what will happen to every situation, I just know what needs to be done."

"So does everyone here have as cool powers as me?" Finn asked.

"In our team, yes. You know you can create much more powerful objects than before. Jake can use magic to manipulate space, however he probably will be affected by objects of mass."

"Pfft, that's crazy, she's crazy."

"Jake, you're talking to a telescope." Bubblegum pointed out.

"Oh..."

"So yeah, Jake talks to inanimate objects. Marceline should be able to master invisibility, stealth, deception..."

"Like a ninja?" Finn asked.

"Yes, basically a ninja."

"Ha! Yeah i'm pretty awesome." Marceline floated on her back through the air.

"Ok, seriously. You aren't special with that anymore, we can all float." Bubblegum lifted her feet and began floating,a s did Jake and Finn.

"Oh..." Marceline landed.

"Ok, can we stop bragging about your powers and head out now?" Karkat yelled.

"Not yet, we need to wait for one more person to arrive."

"Who?" Asked everyone in unison. Just then, there was pale green energy erupting from a circle. Something fell before the rift disappeared. A dead Derse citizen dressed in rags fell to the floor.

"This guy?" Finn asked.

"Yes, him. We will get him some help soon along the way. For now, Aradia, Sollux, if you two would be so kind?" They both floated off and began concentrating power into the meteor. An aura of yellow, black, white, and burgundy began to surround it. Soon it was propelled forward and took off exactly the direction Bubblegum pointed in, and the three year journey began.


	20. Chapter 19

**I wrote this while listening to Metal. I dunno, I find this ironic. **

* * *

**gnosticBotonist [GB] began pestering misLeader [ML]**

**GB: Marsall, are you there?**  
**ML: bitch i might be**  
**GB: Oh, this is funny to you?**  
**ML: when is it not**  
**GB: Ugh, you are so immature.**  
**ML: im 2000 years old so im technically older than you**  
**GB: oh my glob**  
**ML: dont use that language with me young man**  
**ML: did you eat your vegetables**  
**GB: I didn't come here to get a paternal lecture from you.**  
**GB: In fact you need one considering all the mayhem you cause.**  
**GB: First the zombies on Halloween, then the firecracker in my toilet, replacing the city water with maple syrup, and now the parade incident.**  
**ML: oh come on its fun**  
**GB: Maybe for you, but it's trouble for everyone else.**  
**GB: Could you at least try to be considerate.**  
**ML: tried it**  
**ML: got bored**  
**GB: Ahhh!**  
**GB: You are impossible.**  
**GB: How did you even enter my dream?**  
**GB: I thought I learned to control that.**  
**ML: wait your dream**  
**ML: i thought i was dreaming**

Gumball's view shot up as he read those words. He looked back and forth, then again. And when he looked again his room had changed. His bedroom had now somehow been conjoined and split down the middle with that of Marshall Lee's. They both sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. "Don't get any ideas." Marshall commented. Gumball rolled his eyes and left the room. Marshall floated off and followed him. "Hey, where are you going?" The door seemed to lead to the kitchen and Gumball then managed to walk out into the back garden. He began to try and navigate the puzzle that was the dream castle. "Away from you." He replied. "I thought I could get away from you in my dreams since I could come here and not go to that purple planet with the gothic architecture, but no. You're here now too." Marshall floated next to him now.

"What do you mean?"

"Listening this time are you? Good, let me explain. For some reason we both share that purple planet with our dream selves. Why, I have no idea. But I got tired of having to deal with you in my sleep too, so I found this place." They managed to pass through the tree room with a large lump of amber shining. It seemed as if the amber was meant to hold something, but that was not the case here. "We are in a dream bubble right now. I read about them in a pre-war book. It's off in space outside of our universe in a large ring of blackness. Anyone can enter the dream bubbles if trained properly. You just seemed to mange to end up here somehow. And here I thought I manged to find my own little escape."

"Pfft, whatever." Marshall commented as they passed through the pantry. Another door not there normally was on the other side and they passed through it. It brought them to a cave. The cave had rivers flowing on each side of a stone path heading down the center. There was gold coins and treasure scattered all about. They followed it and soon heard something. It sounded like people arguing. The arguing got closer and the voices became more and more familiar. They turned a corner and found Cake and Fionna. But Fionna was dressed in a golden dress with a crescent moon in the center of it. "I don't care how it happened, your dream self shouldn't be out here!"

"Look Cake, I don't know how it happened and I don't know how to get back... huh?" She looked up and noticed both boys around the corner. "Are they part of this dream scape too?" Cake turned around to see Gumball and Marshall Lee coming up to them.

"No, we all are sharing the same dream bubble. I'm not sure how since i'm the only one who trained to come here at will." Gumball answered. "Fionna, what's with the dress?"

"Oh, um... well you see... it may sound a little weird but whenever me and Cake dream..."

"Do you go to a gold planet with gothic architecture everywhere?" Gumball asked.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Prissy pants and I go to a purple one. He doesn't want to be around someone as cool as me, so he comes to these dream bubbles instead." Marshall Lee interrupted, and Gumball shot him an angry look.

"Oh wow... so what do we do now?" She asked.

"I suppose we should venture." Gumball went to walk ahead and stopped when he noticed a 5th body. There was a strange creature standing in their path. It looked human-like but with grey skin and candy corn colored horns. One horn was bent ant the top, and the other made a hook . She was wearing white framed glasses and a blue dress with white stockings, and a white Scorpio symbol on it. She also had on cerulean lipstick with two fangs protruding from her lips.

"Who's the weird looking spider girl?" Marshall came over an whispered. Gumball looked at him disgusted and walked up to here.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Greetings, my name is Aranea." She greeted them. "I've come here to help you before your journey begins."

"Wa,it waht journey, mhmmpph!" Gumball was cut off by Fionna cupping his mouth.

"We'll talk later..." she whispered to him. "Please, uh... lead on." Aranea smiled and exited out a door. It lead to a large blue tree branch in the middle of space. The branch had pink leaves scattered across its branches, and it spun in a wavy patterns. She lead them across it to some point unknown. They began to walk up and along the branch. "So where are we going?" Finonna asked.

"To meet some friends."

* * *

Poke... poke... poke...

"Finn, stop poking the dead body!"

"Aww come on PB. There's nothing to do." Finn protested.

"I don't care. That's very disrespectful. Why don't you go play with Terezi again?" She asked.

"She's busy with something." Finn sighed in boredom. There was an odd sound emitted as the transportalizer went off and Marceline entered.

"Hey guys." She said as she floated around randomly.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked.

"Kanaya told me there was a... oh wow." She floated over to the corner. "There's actually a coffee maker here." She pressed a button and it began to work and make coffee.

"Why is there a coffee machine here? Do the trolls even have coffee?" Finn asked.

"Don't know, but they do now." There was a ding as the machine was done and Marceline poured herself a cup of coffee. There was the noise again as Karkat now entered the room too.

"There you are. I need to have a talk with you fuckass." He shouted at Finn.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Look, I know you've been hanging around Terezi lately, and if you're pretty much going into a relationship without knowing the first thing about troll romance."

"Karkat!" Finn's face blushed bright red. Marceline sat down with her coffee to enjoy the show.

"You need to understand how this works, here let me draw you a diagram." Hey pushed Bubblegum aside and turned to a blank page in her drawing.

"Oh my glob, no Karkat." He tried shoving him aside and grabbing the red crayon.

"Hey stop, i'm trying to fucking help you you uncouth shit." They both struggled back and forth for the crayon. They ended up just making a mess all over the blank page. They struggled for a few minutes before Terezi called on a speakerphone. "Attention everyone, we're coming up on a dream bubble. Please report to the main deck immediately." Finn sighed and let go of the crayon.

"Finally."

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Get back here and look at my chart."

"Talk to hand Karkat..."

"What hand... NO NO NO WAIT!" Karkat was hit with a large white hand and slammed against a wall. Bubblegum and Marceline left the room silently. Soon they were all gathered at the main deck where they all first met by the Green Sun. The meteor was entering a rather large dream bubble. There was an empty blue field below them. They decided to go and investigate while they could. Jake teleported them down below. They looked around to see if there was anything. Some people were approaching from the distance, assumably doomed timelines. They got closer and noticed it wasn't. There was another troll that looked like Vriska but with a blue dress and white Scorpio symbol, and white stockings with black shoes. There were also four other people with her, they looked different. They got closer and Finn noticed the one in the gold dress. It looked like Propit dreamer robes and she...

They approached and Finn noticed, that one girl looked just like him. It was like himself as a chick. And the others looked like his team but with the genders swapped. Both parties noticed each other and stood in awkward silence. It was a very odd situation for everyone, except for Aranea who knew exactly what was going on. The silence was finally broken by Karkat. "Ok, can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Karkat! Don't be rude." Terezi scolded him.

"I believe I can clear some thigns up." Aranea interjected. "These four with me are the ones you created in the scratch. Just as my team created the trolls you are with in our scratch."

"Hmm..." Bubblegum came closer and looked at them. "It seems that the other players we created are actually akin to us, but with reversed genders. Almost like second uses."

"Wait, so... I like have a twin sister?" Finn asked.

"I guess you could put it that way." Bubblegum told him. He screeched with delight as did Fionna. The both ran up to each other.

"Oh boy, we're going to do so much rad stuff together." He said.

"Go on quests for mystical items!" She cheered

"Dungeon crawling."

"Kicking monster butt."

"Running with wolves." This went on back and forth for a while before Marceline flew over and cupped their mouths with a shoosh.

"I am so lost right now, what is a scratch?" Gumball asked. Finn managed to uncup his mouth.

"It's basically a reset button in the game. You're going to play this game and it's going to cause the end of the world..." Fionna tried to wave her arms to signal no but Finn did not notice. "...and you get your own planet and all these cool monsters to fight. But the monsters get upgraded with what you put int your sprites and you get to fight tougher monsters as it goes on. And you gotta all work together in creating a new universe becasue yours is jacked and, oh..." Finn noticed a little too late. Gumball's face was struck with horror then realization.

"Wait, Fionna, you said you would explain later... YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" She nodded as did Cake and Marshall Lee. "You all knew?"

"Our general thinking was that you were going to overreact." Marshall Lee told him.

"Overreact? You want to destroy our universe! No, we're not playing this."

"Yeah we are, we're already in the session." Cake told them.

"What? I'm not." Gumball said.

"Yeah, me neither. I just nodded off after letting that candy hungry ogre in the market."

"Wait, what? But that was two months ago. How can we all be asleep at different times?" Gumball shouted.

"Yeah, something you need to know about paradox space is time and space don't act the same way they do normally. In fact they tend to be polar opposites. The more normally space acts, the less time does, and the more time acts normally the less space does." Terezi told them.

"And how does that work, alien space girl?"

"Umm, my name is Terezi, and I don't know. None of us do."

"Well my apologies, Terezi, but if you can't see i'm sort of freaking out over here."

"No, I can not see. I'm blind."

"Oh..." Gumball was embarrassed. Marshal Lee took the opportunity for some fun by flying next to her and waving his hand in front of her face. "Marshal Lee! That is very rude." She bit his hand and he yelped.

"Ow! She bit me."

"I can still smell you. Your hand tastes like cherries, is there any red in there?" She cackled and he floated away.

"Oh, and watch out for The Lich, or Lichess, or whatever it is trapped in the amber under the castle. That's what janked up our session." Finn warned them.

"Pfft, there's nothing trapped in amber under the castle, right?" Fionna asked Gumball. Gumball and Marshall Lee looked at each other very worried, like they knew something the others didn't. "Guys?..." Gumball sighed.

"Ok, there is something we haven't told you and Marshall Lee and I are the only ones who know because of ancient records and he was around to see this. Aaa was destroyed long ago in the Mushroom Wars. A terrible entity known as The Lichess rose up and created a small time of darkness. But she was soon cruched, by someone much worse. We call her The Batterwitch, since she had a bakery somehow here before the Mushroom Wars. She was an alien from a distant galaxy and and killed The Lichess and ruled over Aaa for a long time. Aaa was thrown into a dictatorial chaos. That was until Bessie the hero rose up and defeated The Batterwitch. She fled on her starship but vowed to return to conquer the world."

"Wait, really?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, it's true. She was evil and the whole place sucked. She killed at least a million innocent citizens in her rule." Marshall confirmed this.

"That's awful!" Fionna was shocked.

"That fiend!" Jake shouted with a fist raised in righteous anger.

"Yes, I told my friend to be here but I don't know where she is. She could help explain some things." Aranea said. Then quick as a flash, Marshall Lee flew over and pushed Finn down and away. He yelled out and then turned. Marshall Lee did a complete backflip while tucked in a ball and cleared a trident aimed at him. Someone was behind him. As he landed, he placed one hand on the ground and kicked off. He feet went up in the air in a circular motion and kicked the face of who swung at him. A troll with two braids in her hair that hung down and who was wearing fuchsia goggles stumbled back from the kick. Marshall Lee was quick back on his feet and faced his opponent. She ran at him, and he spun in a circle, his foot raised 90 degrees as he spun to try and kick. She stopped herself and backed up. He did two complete spins, then lowered his upper half near the ground as he spun again and his foot went higher, this time making contact with the mysterious troll girl's face. She fell back and dropped her weapon. She sat up and looked for her weapon. She just saw Marshal Lee. He stood on one hand and raised his legs above his head completely, his foot went forward and he propelled his legs up and kicked her in the face again. She fell down on the ground this time.

"Holy crap, dude you kicks butt Marceline." Finn said.

The troll girl saw her weapon in front of her and grabbed for it. But Aranea took it before she could. "Meenah, no. Don't attack our guests."

"Aww come on Serket." She got back up and brushed herself off.

"No, we need to talk to them, not attack then. I'm sorry for her behavior." Aranea apologized.

"I'm not. That guy can fight, good job." Marshall Lee did not say anything.

"Anyway, I believe we have some things to explain here." Aranea said as she captchalouged the double trident.

"Yeah, like what are you doing with that murderer?" Marshall shot out. Everyone stared at him. "She's the batterwitch, i'd recognize her anywhere." He pointed to his attacker.

"No no no, well she is but she isn't."

"You better start making sense soon." Marshall said rather hostile.

"Well it's like how you are to the other group over there. You see it started in our session with, mhmmmphh!" Meenah covered Aranea's mouth.

"Aight, i'm gonna save you the trububble of listening to one of Serket's long winded stories. So here's what happened. We had a whole team going on just like you guys but they sucked, except for me of course. We had to do the scratch thingy, but my denizen told us that we could continue existing if we was ghosts. So I blew us up, the end." Everyone was silent.

"Meempha..." Aranea manged to free herself. "That was the worst story ever."

"Yeah, i'm pretty lost. What's going on?" Fionna asked.

"Hold on, let me try to explain." Jake stepped forward. He created four green mini holograms of people in the air. "These are the players in a game session. The scratch is like a reset button, a last resort for when a session is doomed to fail." He made a large button with an arrow making a loop on it. One little person went over and pressed the button. There was a large crackling of green energy that the players were consumed in. "But resetting not only kills the players, it deletes them for existence to create the new universe. It's like they never even existed." The energy subsided and there were now 4 female figures. They all disappeared then. "We managed to escape out scratch because we all left our session, and I guess they are still here because they died at the last second and are just ghosts now." Aranea nodded. "You would be correct."

"So you'r telling me. That these two and their team died to create one of the most murderous tyrants in all of existence?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. Actually they created the trolls with us, who created us, and we created you." Finn added. Gumball was silent.

"No... no i'm just done." Gumball sat down and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating.

"Haha, oh glob, what are you doing?" Marshall asked. Then in a poof Gumball was gone. "Woah, what the?..."

"He just left. As an Heir of Mind he can really do almost anything if he puts his mind to it." Aranea commented.

"Ah well, we'll get him in later." Cake said. "Right now..." Poof, and she was gone too.

"Your team seems to be dropping off rather fast." Bubblegum commented.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this." Marshall Lee said.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i've been a little neglectful on my writing. Sorry guys. But i'm up to 4k views now, thank you guys so much for that. It means a lot. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**== Gumball: Wake**

You awake upright on your bed. You sigh about the news you've just been told. This is all coming in rather fast, but you suppose you might as well start sooner rather than later. You go over to your laptop in your laboratory and turn it on.

**gnosticBotanist [GB] began pestering funOpportunist [FO]**

**GB: Fionna, are you ready to start this game?**  
**FO: yeah, but why do you want to start now?**  
**GB: Because of some events that just occurred.**  
**GB: And let me say, not telling me about this sooner was immature of you.**  
**FO: what?**  
**FO: what are you talking about?**  
**GB: About this game ending the world, and the huge adventure and consequences involved.**  
**GB: You should have told me sooner, if we're all going to be a team we should all be involved.**  
**FO: what?!**  
**FO: how did you find out about that?**  
**GB: A dream I had took me to a dream bubble and some interesting people told me all about it.**  
**FO: what?**  
**FO: what does that all mean?**  
**GB: Nevermind, you'll probably figure it out later.**  
**GB: Let's just get this game going, i'll connect to you.**  
**FO: ok, install your server player disc then and i'll install my player disc.**  
**GB: Got it**

**FO: ok, i'm connected.**  
**GB: As am I.**  
**GB: This is odd.**  
**GB: I can see you, like in your house on your computer.**  
**FO: yeah, i guess you have to manipulate our houses and lay down a few machines or something.**  
**GB: Oh, these things?**  
**GB: Yeah, I see them.**  
**FO: good, find somewhere to put them.**  
**FO: i'm going to tell marshall lee to get ready.**  
**GB: Will do.**

**== Fionna: Pester ML**

**funOpportunist [FO] began pestering misLeader [ML]**

**FO: hey, gumball and i are doing our thing now, so get your player disc ready.**  
**ML: showtime**  
**FO: also he knows now.**  
**ML: so he had that dream now then**  
**FO: what?**  
**FO: you know about it too?**  
**ML: we all shared it at different points in our timelines**  
**ML: time doesnt work logically out in nether space or whatever**  
**ML: the furthest ring**  
**ML: thats what it was called**  
**FO: so you had it already?**  
**ML: yeah like two months ago**  
**ML: oh hold on**  
**ML: someone else is pestering me**  
**FO: who**  
**ML: oh god its him**  
**FO: play nice.**  
**ML: not gumball**  
**ML: other _him  
_FO: oh glob.**

**== Marshall Lee: Entertain uu**

**undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering misLeader [ML]**

**uu: HELLO MARSHALL LEE.**  
**ML: do you want something**  
**ML: because im rather busy**  
**uu: OH YES BuT NOT AS BuSY AS YOu'RE GOING TO BE.**  
**ML: what does that mean**  
**uu: YOu'LL SEE**  
**uu: I JuST WANTED TO LET YOu KNOW YOu FuCKED uP.**  
**uu: BECAuSE I ACTuALLY DID IT.**  
**ML: did what**  
**ML: learned how to draw normal**  
**uu: SHuT uP I DRAW FINE**  
**uu: NO I MEAN WHAT I SAID EARLIER.**  
**uu: THAT IF YOu DIDN'T PLAY MY GAME I WOuLD KILL CALLIOPE.**  
**uu: AND I DID.**  
**ML: oh haha very funny**  
**ML: way to pull an internet tough guy**  
**uu: OH BuT I'M NOT JOKING**  
**uu: TRY CONTACTING HER ANYMORE AND I'M SuRE YOu'LL FIND SHE'S uNRESPONSIVE.**  
**uu: BECAuSE I MEAN IT, I DID KILL HER.**  
**ML: you're serious**  
**uu: OF COuRSE I'M SERIOuS.**  
**ML: you bastard**  
**uu: NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR ANGER MARSHALL LEE.**  
**uu: YOu HAVE SOME GuESTS.**  
**ML: what guests**  
**ML: oh motherfuck**

**misLeader [ML] ceased pestering undyingUmbrage [uu]**

**misLeader [ML] began pestering gnosticBotanist [GB]**

**ML: gumball theyre coming**  
**GB: Who's coming?**  
**ML: the drones**  
**ML: theyre outside my cave right now**  
**ML: _shes_ back.**  
**GB: You don't mean...**  
**GB: Oh glob, I see them too.**

**misLeader [ML] ceased pestering gnosticBotanist [GB]**

You grab your scythe guitar and head outisde with your sun hat on. It looks tacky on you, but it's better than dying. A huge wave of Imperial Drones descends upon your house. You know what this means, you've seen in before. The Batterwitch is back.

**== Fionna: Examine weird contraption**

**FO: gumball, what is this?**  
**FO: hello?**  
**FO: where are you?**  
**GB: Sorry, it's called a cruxtruder.**  
**GB: Fionna, there isn't by any chance a swarm of red robotic drones outside your house is there?**  
**FO no... why?**  
**GB: Oh, no reason. Something we'll have to address later though.**  
**GB: Did you tell Marshall Lee to get ready?**  
**FO: yeah, and he had to go when callie's dickhead of a brother started pestering him... or jeering i guess.**  
**GB: Oh that guy?**  
**GB: You should know you're bad when even Marshall Lee finds you insufferable.**  
**FO: i know right?**  
**FO; but that's not important, what does this do?**  
**GB: Break off the top and you should get a cruxite dowel from it.**  
**GB: You should also get a sprite ball to prototype your sprite.**  
**FO alright, thanks.**  
**FO: so how's it going with those drones?**

You jump on the top and break it off, getting a blue dowel and blue sprite.

**GB: Guess I can't fool you.**  
**GB: They're her drones, the Batterwitch's, she's returned.**  
**FO: really? she returns now?**  
**FO: talk about inopportune time.**  
**GB: Yes, she did seem to *pick* the wrong time.**  
**FO: what?**  
**GB: I'm not one to go on gut instinct, but I think it's related.**  
**GB: The game, her, Calliope, I think they're all related somehow.**  
**FO: you think?**  
**FO: well you are the heir of mind, so you might be right.**  
**GB: We'll see.**  
**GB: But my Gumball Guardians have them under control.**  
**GB: But they're after Marshal Lee too, any may come for you or Cake yet.**  
**FO: well i can handle myself, and cake is with monichromicorn.**  
**FO: i wouldn't worry about marshall lee.**  
**GB: True.**  
**GB: Ok, now head up to your totem lathe and make a totem out of your dowel.**  
**GB: Then go to the alchemiter and make your figure.**  
**FO: got it.**

You run upstairs to what you think is the totem lathe. You stare at it not sure how it works. Then it's Gumball to the rescue.

**GB: No, that's the alchemiter.**  
**GB: The other machine in the little tree part outside is the totem lathe.**  
**GB: It should be a sideways vice you put the dowel in.**  
**FO: oh, ok.**

You correct yourself and head to the tree room outside. You look at the lathe and realize what he meant. You place your dowel in the lathe and get a totem. You rush back over to the alchemiter and try to figure out what to do.

**FO: ok, what now?**  
**GB: Place the totem on the smaller platform, you should get your special item.**  
**GB: Break that, and you're in the game.**  
**GB: Oh for the love of Ooo.**  
**GB: Hold on, that little twat is pestering me this time.**  
**GB: Caliborn I mean.**

**undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering gnosticBotanist [GB]**

**uu: HEY IDIOT.**  
**uu: READY TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOu?**  
**GB: What are you going on about?**  
**uu: YOu'RE GOING TO DIE YOu LITTLE SHIT.**  
**GB: Oh, forgive my condition but i'm so terrified.**  
**GB: I'm quite shaken.**  
**uu: OH YOu WILL BE.**  
**uu: NO ONE ESCAPES THE RED MILES.**  
**GB: The what?**

**== Elsewhere**

The Draconian Dignitary sits at his desk, his orders are in from the new penis. He is to eliminate the four heroes. He thinks about his task and sees one option to be the easiest. He pulls out a ring from his coat, a ring from the late king. He puts on the rings and receives powers from it. He calls in the red miles to do the job. Long and thick red strands fly off to do their job.

**== Fionna: Examine land**

You had created your object, which was a crystal ogre which you proceeded to smash. There was a white flash and you have now arrived on the Land of Blood and Fire. The ground is just red rock, and it's a fair mix of flat, hills, and mountains. Rivers of blood run across the whole planet, and parts of the ground are on fire. It looks like an awesome dungeon from the nightosphere or something. You pull out your pestergem. A device you made by alchemizing your computer with a magic gem. It makes a magic gem that allows you to communicate on pesterchum. But it seems as if Gumball isn't responding, wonder what it could be. You put the gem back and decide to go explore your new land. You step outside and notice an odd fellow outside your home. He has grey skin and two curly candy cane colored horns on his head. He's got weird white makeup on his face, with three scars like claw marks. He's wearing a really weird purple getup and... OH MY GLOB! Is that a codpiece?!

You shake it off and decide to approach him. He just smiles at you, and as you approach "Hey there sis, wanna buy some wicked potions?"

Now you're starting to warm up to him. Potions could be a big help. "Sure! What kind of potions do you have?" You ask.

"Let me motherfucking show you." He shows you a whole color spectrum of potions, each with a different effect. Although you do not want to, you end up buying a few of each (some against your will). You finally say stop and he stops. "Fine, but if you don't want a bro to help, at least let me help you with your motherfucking sprite." He sure does like to say motherfuck a lot. He steps off the fridge and pops it open...

...OHMYWHATTHEGLOBASDFAFGSJKSG. He's just got these two random bodies in there, and one of them's decapitated. He pulls them out and throws them into the sprite kernel. You receive Tavrisprite!

"What the fuuuuuuuuck happened? My personality is just, hnnnnnnnngh fucking horrible!"

"Honk."

"No no no no no no no no, you have to... undo this somehow. Are you even listening to me clown?... And whoever you are."

"Hey, I don't know what's going on. He just showed up here and sold me some potions and threw your bodies in there."

"hmmmmmmmmk, i'm... a stuttering horrible abomination!" Your sprite begins to glow blue.

"Aaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa!" There is blue crackling and energy now.

"AAAAAAAA!" Your sprite explodes, sending the clown flying off, and you flying into your tree. Your vision fades to black, and you feel yourself drifting to sleep."

You awake in a strange cave in your dream dress. You and Cake see each other, only she's not in her dream dress.

**== Gumball: Enter**

Cake set up all your equipment while you were talking with that little idiot. She's so nice, you'll have to thank her latter. You run down up stairs with your totem in hand. Then a red appendage like thing breaks through the wall in front of you. You high jump over it and head upstairs, locking the door behind you. Those must be the Red Miles. You run over to the alchemiter but a whole swarm of Red Miles breaks through the walls of your lab. You run up into your room where they follow you. You somehow manage a roll through them to your chest on the wall. They swarm round but then a _swoosh!_ You pull out one of your pair of nunchucks. You stand there with one part in your hand, and the other under your armpit as you pull out your second pair. You swing them around, back and forth, and figure 8s, skillfully displaying your talent with them as weapons, then putting them each back in hold position as you stand in ready position. Your skill with nunchaku would do you some good, if 10 of them didn't attack at once. Each could kill you, leaving you just a head on the ground.

DEAD.

**== Marhall Lee: Finish up**

You kill the last of the drones. Looks like the Batterwitch is back, and at the worst possible time too. Oh well, she can run the rock this place is about to turn into. You turn around and see long red streaks in the sky. What the hell are those? They're getting closer too. You turn around to see some behind you. One bats your hat off, and you cringe in the sunlight. Another finishes you off.

DEAD.

Then green energy makes an aura around Marshall Law before disappearing.

**== Marshall Lee: Save the day**

Your old dream self from two months ago poofs and you take his place in your dream robes. Your powers saved you by self-reviving your dreamself. Everyone turns to you. "Hey... yeah here's the thing. Everyone is either dead, or dying so..." You float off and grab Fionna's hand. "So i'm just going to grab her and go... later." You fly off with Fionna.

"Gee, do you think they'll be ok?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, i'm sure they'll be fine." Marceline says with a slight smile on her face as she looks up. Marshall Lee flies off out of sight with Fionna in hand. They arrive on the edge of the dream bubble. Marshall Lee speeds off through it with ease and zips off. Through the use of his powers, a portal that is used for the meteors to reach the player's home planet opens up in his path, as they return to Aaa. Marshall flies towards the castle and into an open window, dropping off Fionna and leaving. Fionna sees Gumball's head and freaks. Marshall Lee flies over to his own home and creates his object, an axe guitar. He flies up then throws it at his house, teleporting his house into the game, but not him. He keeps on flying off. Cake smashes a crystal pinata ad energy crackles. She is grabbed by Marshall as Lord Monichromicorn and his home enter. The two return to the castle where Fionna finally gathers the nerve to revive Gumball via the severed head. Cake makes a face of disgust. The dream Gumball poofs in the room. He throws the totem to the alchemiter via holes created by the red miles. It creates a crystal Ice Queen in the lab. He rolls through the holes and falls into his lab, dropping an axe kick to smash the sculpture. They all enter in Gumball's castle. Finally starting the game.


	22. Info update

Hey everybody,

It's been fun writing here, but i've now moved all my works over to AO3. If you wish to continue this story, please head over there. You can find the link on my profile.

Thank you.  
-WillWork4Bacon


End file.
